La Maestra de las Cartas y la Orden del Fenix
by Maky
Summary: crossover Hp y Ccs. Sakura acepta una misión del Concili y viaja a Inglaterra donde se recontrara y conocer a muchas personas. Pero no Sabe que quizas tb encuentre a su destino.
1. Default Chapter

**La Maestra de las Cartas y La Orden del Fénix**

By Makychan

_**Prologo**_

Una chica de 17 años dormía placidamente en su confortable cama matrimonial, su cabello castaño se desplegaba en su almohada, las sabanas con encaje blanco estaban a sus pies, nadie en su sanó juicio dormiría tapada en esa época.

Las cortinas blancas corridas de la amplia habitación, en la que había unos sencillos –y a la ves elegantes- mubles de madera oscura sobre la alfombra negra, evitaban que las luz del sol entrara molestando los sueños de su ocupante.

Tras ese gesto tan calmo con el cual dormía nadie podía sospechar que estaba siendo victima de una premonición.

Desde el incidente en el que murió su padre la muchacha odiaba tenerlas, pero como le había dicho su mentor, si una tenía el don no había manera de cerrarlos.

El sonido del timbre logro despertar a la hermosa clarividente de sus extraños sueños, de los cuales no entendía nada.

Unos hermosos ojos verdes se abrieron perezosamente, olvidando con ese simple acto todo lo que había visto, se sentó en su cama y volvió a escuchar el sonido del timbre. Corrió al baño a tomar su bata preguntándose quien vendría a visitarla tan temprano y se dirigió a la puerta de su departamento de dos pisos que se le había acondicionado afuera de la mansión Daudoji.

Suspiro al recordar como había llegado a ese lugar, durante una expedición arqueológica en China un derrumbe había provocado la muerte de su padre cuando ella apenas tenía catorce años, su hermano cursaba en la universidad la carrera de medicina y solo podía hacerse cargo de sus propios gastos.

Fue así como el abuelo de su madre, que ya estaba en las ultimas, decidió hacerse cargo de la hija de su nieta mas querida y la nombro heredera de lo que le iba a pertenecer a su madre.

Sin embargo ella no acepto nada si no le daba a su hermano parte, el bisabuelo no se hizo mucho del rogar, pero convencer al cabeza dura de su hermano era mas difícil.

Una sonrisa de dibujaba en el rostro de la joven cuando lo recordaba.

Al principio se había mudado a la habitación que le había pertenecido a su madre en la mansión que ahora le pertenecía a su tía, prima de su madre. Pero desde hacia poco se había mudado a un bungalo en la parte exterior, para tener mas libertad.

El bungalo se asimilaba mucho a una casa pequeña: tenía cocina, sala, comedor, estudio, el espacioso cuarto principal y hasta un cuarto de visitas. Los últimos tres se encontraban arriba.

Lo de tener mas libertad era un pretexto absurdo, la verdad es que vivir adentro de la mansión nunca le había agradado del todo, su tía y en especial Tomoyo eran muy lindas con ellas, pero ella no se sentía cómoda con tanto lujo, era demasiado sencilla para ello.

Y ahora que Tomoyo había partido a Paris para empezar su carrera de diseño, la mansión se sentía muy sola y deprimente.

La chica sonrió al recordar a su prima, cuando se conocieron no sabían que lo eran, fue algo que descubrieron por azares del destino. Recordar los años de la primaria que habían compartido era consolador, los mejores años de su corta vida.

Aun mantenía contacto con todas sus amigas: Naoko estaba por entrar a la facultad de filosofía y letras; Chiharu estaba comprometida con Yamazaki, pero aun así ella iba a estudiar Gastronomía y su novio Derecho.

En cuanto a Rika... a Sakura le cayó como bomba que siguiera los pasos de su madre-la de Sakura-, hacia un año se había ido a vivir con el profesor Terada, que les había impartido clase en la primaria.

Ella sabía que su madre lo había hecho también a la misma edad de Rika, pero el Sr. Kinomoto no le llevaba tanto a la joven Nadeshiko en ese entonces.

Después de la primaria había llegado la secundaria, había sido un ciclo de muchas perdidas y cambios; el termino de cierta ilusión infantil al reconocer el abismo que los separaba, la muerte de su padre y su llegada a la mansión Daudoji.

Pero ella nunca hubiese soportado seguir en Tomodea ese año, así que se fue un año de "Intercambio escolar " unos meses después. A refugiarse aprendiendo "cosas nuevas" con un amigo y mentor.

Sakura era conciente que todos las personas que la rodeaban ya habían elegido su destino o, al menos, una carrera. Sin embargo ella aun no estaba segura sobre que hacer, por ello –después de consultarlo con su tía y hermano- había decidido tomarse un año sabático. Lo que faltaba ahora era decidir que iba a hacer en el transcurso de él.

La muchacha de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos verdes se acerco a abrir la puerta del bungalo, aún preguntándose ¿Quién sería? Y ¿Por qué no le habían llamado desde la reja de la entrada de la mansión?

"Buenos días"- dijo un hombre de ropas raras y un sobre en el brazo- "Busco a la Sacerdotisa de Primer Nivel, Su Superior Maestra de las Cartas, Discípula de Su Excelencia la Reencarnación del Mago Clow."

A la Maestra de las Cartas se le vino el mundo abajo, un camisón corto y una bata mas bien transparente no eran las ropas adecuadas para recibir a un enviado del Concilio de Magia de Oriente.

El Concilio de Magia de Oriente lo había embaucado, mandarlo a esa misión con todos los problemas que tenía; era un complot. No lo entendía, porque él que había seguido todas las reglas se encontraba en esa situación. Alguien estaba infiltrado dentro del Concilio y ahora con este inoportuno asunto no podría descubrir quien.

Los ojos ámbar del joven chino destellaban de furia, sus cejas negras estaban fruncidas –cosa muy común en su rostro que casi nunca dibujaba una sonrisa- y su cabello castaño se movía con el suave viento que había en el corredor de la sede de una de las organizaciones mágicas mas poderosas del mundo.

Nadie en su sano juicio se le acercaría en ese momento al heredero del Clan Li, quien a pesar de su corta edad, era merecedor del respeto que se le daba a los mas viejos; ya que desde pequeño –por la muerte de su padre- había sido entrenado para tomar las riendas de uno de los clanes más poderosos de Oriente.

El muchacho había madurado muy rápidamente, había aprendido todas las bases necesarias de magia, etiqueta y defensa; así al cumplir los trece años estuvo listo para su reclusión la cual lo convertiría en merecedor de la jefatura del clan.

En solo tres años lo había logrado, provocando la envidia de los enemigos del clan Li quienes habían tardado mucho para atacar.

La rudeza del ambiente que lo rodeaba habían hecho que el chico de apenas 18 años, pareciera todo un adulto de –por lo menos- 25 años. El muchacho era consiente que al cumplir todo lo que le exigieron se había perdido de muchas experiencias, pero era algo que no le importaba, su objetivo era que siendo el jefe de su clan llevar este al máximo –cosa difícil dado el poder que ya gozaba este- y así poder convertirse en el Jefe del Concilio.

Pero aún después de haber podido llegar hasta donde se encontraban, el chico se había dado cuenta que aun debía de luchar mucho para alcanzar todos sus objetivos. Pues al parecer cierto clan deseaba fervientemente su caía.

El enojo del muchacho se convirtió en preocupación mientras atravesaba el largo tramo que separaba la entrada de la propiedad central del Clan en la capital hasta la mansión ancestral de su familia. Sabía que podía confiar ciegamente en quienes lo segundaban, pero al él le molestaba delegar responsabilidades.

Cuando uno de sus guardias le abrió la puerta del auto negro y lo dejos salir se dio cuenta que una bella mujer vestida de ropas tradicionales lo esperaba en la entrada de la casa.

El muchacho que en ese momento vestía el traje ceremonial de su familia saludo a la honorable señora con una inclinación de la cabeza.

"Malas noticias supongo"- dijo esta mientras ingresaban a la casa al observar su cara más enfuruñada que de costumbre.

"El Concilio me ha encargado cierta misión fuera, temo que tardare bastante tiempo"- respondió este preocupado- "por lo menos un año, al parecer creen que los problemas de occidente pueden llegar ha afectarnos."

Después de verificar que nadie estaba por los alrededores madre e hijo, se encerraron en el despacho de este ultimo para hablar sobre el asunto y las medidas que se debían de tomar en su ausencia.

La ausencia de una sonrisa era algo que casi nunca pasaba en el rostro del joven ingles. Su sonrisa podía ser burlona, misteriosa y quizás en otra vida cruel; pero en esos momentos era francamente de diversión y el era incapaz de borrarla aun se encontraba escuchando los gritos que venían del otro lado del articular.

Al parecer su querida discípula se había visto en un momento muy bochornoso, momento que él pudo haber evitado; pero a él le encantaba dar sorpresas, era su gran debilidad, le gustaba la sensación de poder controlar –en cierta medida- la vida de los demás, su mayor diversión y, a la vez quizás, su talón de Aquiles.

Con solo un intercambio de palabras su joven aprendiz se había dado cuenta de que acababa de caer en una ce las casualidades que él chico ocasionaba y había procedido a los reclamos.

El chico sonreía animadamente pensado que su bella amiga había desarrollado gran inteligencia y astucia en tan coto tiempo. Decían que los crueles golpes de la vida eran algo que hacían llegar a la gran madures de las habilidades de las persones, y eso no se erraba ni un poco si se pensaba en dos personas de mirada esmeraldas; que aunque vivían en los polos opuestos del mundo, su vida había sido realmente diferente y los golpes también; se les aplicaba de igual manera.

Al colgar el articular el joven ingles ensombreció su rostro, pensado que todo ese pasado solo les serviría para no caer ante quizás la ultima prueba que el destino les ponía enfrente.

"Ella vendràno es cierto"- pregunto la voz de una mujer desde las sombras.

"Así es, va ha aceptar"- respondió el muchacho de gafas seriamente.

"Es más peligroso de lo que ninguno de los enviados piensa"- replico ella- "¿Por qué los has recomendado a ambos"

"Porque quizás juntos puedan ver el grave peligro que se cierne sobre toda la comunidad mágica"- dijo el con su usual sonrisa misteriosa.

Se levanto se su cómodo sillón rojo que le había acompañado desde su ultima visita a este mundo y se acerco al cristal de la ventana para observar los hermosos jardines se bañados por la luz de la luna.

Últimamente se había asombrado de la tranquilidad en la que el mundo muggle vivía, aun con las innumerables cosas extrañas que sucedían a su alrededor, realmente los magos de occidente sabían muy bien ocultar su rastro. Al parecer vivían en mundos completamente separados, algo que no ocurría en oriente.

En oriente era distinto, la comunidad mágica estaba realmente fusionada con la muggle, quizás manejasen ambas monedas pero solo si tenían negocios con magos occidentales –a pesar de que era mas fácil que se involucraran con los muggles-, tal vez aun así no se mezclaban pero además de la sangre para los magos occidentales era mas importante el poder mágico que los hechiceros manejaban.

El poder mágico te podía hacer escala posicione en un clan, sin embargo no bajar. Como era el caso de su bella aprendiz. Había claro ciertas desventajas pues los nuevos magos nacidos de muggles pocas veces eran encontrados y mucho menos entrenados.

En resumen la comunidad mágica de oriente y occidente eran realmente diferentes y lamentablemente eso dificultaba sus relaciones. Es que eran mas diferente, de hecho hasta el estilo de magia que usaban eran desiguales; el hechicero oriental utilizaba artes antiguas –realmente se le podía llamar arte- dependía mucho de la unión del espíritu, el cuerpo y la magia de su practicante; mientras que el mago occidental había mecanizado de tal manera el uso de la magia que algunos eran incapaces de realizar el más sencillo de los hechizo sin ayuda de un proyector, que su caso era la famosa "varita".

El joven ingles rezaba porque ambos mundos mágicos pudieran dar su brazo a torcer y así poder salvar a ambas comunidades y así, a su vez, al ignorante mundo muggle que andaba por la vida mas miope que la misma reencarnación de uno de los mago mas poderosos de la historia, o que el único posible salvador del mundo mágico occidental.

" Las estrellas han marcado un destino incierto desde que se cumplió la segunda profecía, y aún falta una tercera"

"Amo"

Solo esas palabras pudieron salir del los labios de la guardiana mientras escuchaba a su apuesto dueño de cabellos negros, penetrantes ojos a tono y pálida tez murmurar esas palabras.

* * *

**Notas de su aburrida autora:**

Cansada de leer croosovers HR de estas dos series me he dedicado a juntar ideas para dos fics diferentes y unirlas.

Muy bien ahora me dedico a explicar como sera esto:

Este fic se llevara en dos partes una colocada en la pagina de Card Captor Sakura y otra en la de Harry Potter.

La de Harry Pötter se llama Harry Potter y el Concilio de magia de Oriente y se llevara alternamente con la de CCS.

A un capitulo del de CCS correspondera uno de Hp.

En este caso este cap va antes que el de Hp pero podria ser al revez. Mencionare cual va (El de HP que ya ha de estar en funcion contiene estas indicaciones en la parte de arriba)

Si preferis que lo lleve todo en un solo archibo decírmelo y lo hago.

Espero que les haya gustado espero sus revwies.

Y atención es un fic 100 HH y SS, aunque no lo paresca.


	2. Capitulo I

**La Maestra de las Cartas y La Orden del Fénix**

_By Maky chan_

**CAPITULO I**

El aeropuerto de la ciudad de Londres estaba en su usual ajetreo de todos los días. Miles de personas llegaban y se iban a múltiples lugares. Corrían apresurados pues casi pierden el avión. Intentaban estar pendientes de su equipaje, que en ocasiones atrofiaban el trafico de los mas usuarios de la terminal.

Era muy común ver una cara cansada, después de un vuelo muy largo en el que quizás la persona se había visto obligada a transbordar en otras centrales aéreas, como era el caso de una linda joven de ojos verdes que, a pesar de todo, se sentía feliz por haber llegado finalmente a su destino.

Sin embargo esa felicidad se estaba extinguiendo al notar que "cierta persona" aun no llegaba por ella.

No se había dado cuenta todavía que un muchacho de su edad la observaba con una sonrisa a sus espaldas.

"¡Pero que demonios¡No puedo creer que aún con el retraso del vuelo aun no llegue¿Pero que se cree!"- exclamo cuando la irritación de la que estaba siendo presa le hizo perder los estribos, al escuchar estas palabras el joven que la observaba ensancho su sonrisa.

"¿Qué clase de vocabulario es ese para una señorita tan hermosa como usted?"

Las palabras pronunciadas en un tono cortes le hicieron dar un respingo a la linda castaña, pero muy pronto la sorpresa se vio vencida por su enojo y estallo en reclamos sobre el muchacho de anteojos.

"Es que consideras divertido burlarte de mí después de un largo viaje"- termino con un tono sentido al notar que el chico solo sonreía ante sus palabras.

"Por supuesto que no, es un gusto adquirido con el tiempo y que pongo en practica en las cada vez menos posibilidades que me da tu audaz mente"- la chica solo suavizo el ceño cuando su hábil amigo había terminado su broma en un halago- "Aunque déjame decirte que me siento un poco ofendido por haber recibido una reprimenda en lugar de un saludo después de tanto tiempo."

El muchacho tomo una de sus manos y deposito un beso. Con el ultimo gesto la chica perdió todo el enojo y le regalo una linda sonrisa a su cortes compañero.

"Es un gusto verte de nuevo Eriol"- le saludo con una inclinación como se acostumbraba en su país.

"El placer es mío querida Sakura"

A pesar de los saludos tan formales la chica termino por saltar a los brazos de su mejor amigo y mentor.

"¿Nos vamos?"- pregunto pues aun se encontraban en la salida de vuelos internacionales del aeropuerto capitalino.

"No, aun esperamos a alguien más"- siguió el muchacho con su usual dejo de misterio.

* * *

En el mismo continente, pero ciertamente algo lejos de ahí, una linda muchacha de largos cabellos negros y tez blanca se hallaba afanada en un dibujo. No era muy difícil hacerlo pues su musa siempre estaba presente en su corazón, aunque la distancia al principio, acompañada con algo de melancolía por su patria, obstaculizaba el desarrollo de sus bocetos para sus diseños.

Al posar sus pensamientos en su fuente de inspiración la futura diseñadora miro automáticamente el reloj de su habitación. De seguro que a esta hora su querida prima ya había llegado a tierra inglesa, se encontraban mas cerca de ella que en los últimos meses.

Cuando se había enterado de los planes de su amiga para el año sabático se había sentido muy feliz y a la vez abatida. A pesar de ya no estar tan lejos ella estaría interna en una escuela y junto con el trabajo que le encargaban a ella en la mejor pero mas estricta institución de diseño, las esperanzas de verla eran casi igual de pequeñas que antes.

Aunque pensar que tampoco lo vería...

La linda chica suspiro y volvió a su tarea. Pero no pudo evitar volverse sumida de nuevo en sus pensamientos todos y cada uno de ellos dedicado directa o indirectamente a su mejor amiga.

Por lo que sabía, y no precisamente por ella, lo que le esperaba iba ser una prueba muy difícil. Tomoyo Daudoji, hija de una gran empresaria japonesa, se había sorprendido al enterarse de la situación de la comunidad mágica europea.

Después de saberlo era muy común ver aquellos pequeños detalles que los magos no lograban ocultar bien, realmente era desesperanzador oír sobre un tanque de gas que al explotar se había llevado la vida de varias personas que, en los reportes televisivos, no presentaban ninguna marca de quemadura.

Aun sabiendo todo esto una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios al comprobar la hora de nuevo en el reloj. Se iba a presentar un acontecimiento muy especial, como le gustaría ver esa escena, pero luego su fuente le informaría de los detalles. Sakura no sabía nada de ello, aunque... no sabía bien cuales eran los sentimientos de su amiga sobre su primer amor.

* * *

"Al parecer no eres la única que sufre estragos en su humor después de un vuelo largo"

Sakura parpadeo un par de veces al escuchar las palabras del joven ingles, pero al seguir la mirada de su amigo logro notar como se les acercaban dos jóvenes con gran presencia mágica, aunque ella sabía que parte de ella la tenían oculta. El primero, totalmente desconocido, era un rubio de ojos castaños, complexión atlética, bastante apuesto; su cara a pesar de los rasgos de cansancio presentaba una hermosa sonrisa burlesca.

Pero la chica reparo mas bien en la presencia de su acompañante, vestido de manera bastante formal como para un vuelo, de cabellos alborotados y penetrantes ojos castaños rojizos, encima de los cuales sus abundantes cejas negras se fruncían en un ceño de molestia.

Ya había escuchado en los círculos mágicos que le llamaban el jefe del eterno ceño fruncido, pero aun así contaba con uno de los puestos reservados para los hechiceros mas apuestos –quien decía que en el circulo mágico oriental no había espacio para frivolidades se tendría que ir despidiendo de su titulo de especialista del tema-.

La linda hechicera recordó inmediatamente a su hermano, que aun con su mal genio parecía un imán para el sexo opuesto, aunque él solo tenia en su corazón a una persona.

Pero detuvo sus divagaciones al ver que parado frente a ella ya se encontraba el poderoso jefe del Clan Li.

"Me alegra mucho que hayan llegado"- saludo con una inclinación de la cabeza Eriol seguido por Sakura- "Espero que el vuelo haya sido agradable"- siguió con un pequeño toque de burla ocasionando que le jefe del clan Li frunciera mas el entrecejo.

"Estuvo bien"- respondió el rubio ensanchando más su sonrisa, había escuchado que la persona que tenía adelante era una de las pocas capaces de hacer lo imposible: sacar de quicio, tomarle el pelo y conseguir cualquier cosa de su compañero de viajes; aunque de esto ultimo no estaba tan seguro. – "Es un honor conocer al fin a la Reencarnación del Mago Clow"

"El honor es mío al conocer al heredero del clan Song"- respondió Eriol siguiendo el protocolo- "Y aun mas el volver a ver al jefe del clan Li"

"A mi también"- murmuro el aludido por pura cortesía.

"Lo siento pero que descortesía la mía"- continuo el aparente heredero del clan Song mirando a Sakura- "También es un placer conocerla a usted, la Maestra de las Cartas, por que es usted ¿Verdad?"

"Así es"- respondió la chica sin poder evitar un sonrojo, aun no se acostumbraba a este tipo de cordialidades.

Esto provoco que el joven chino saliera de su furia por un momento. Cuando la vio parada junto a Hiragizawa creyó que era otra de sus novias en turno, pero ahora no pudo dejar de reparar en su presencia. No entendía como no la había reconocido al instante, a decir verdad ocultaba muy bien su magia y había dejado de ser la niña que el recordaba; había dejado crecer su cabello castaño, el cual recogía casi en toda su totalidad –a excepción de unos cuantos miembros rebeldes- con una pinza, su figura era alta y esbelta que la daba una apariencia delicada, se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, en toda una mujer.

Pero sus ojos, seguían siendo de un hermoso color verde que brillaban reflejando inocencia, aquella inocencia de cuando niña, inocencia que se delataba en algunos de sus gestos.

Después de las presentaciones propias, se encaminaron hacía el estacionamiento.

"Perdonaras mi imprudencia querido descendiente"- dijo Eriol, a quien realmente no le apenaba molestar a Li- "Pero no pude evitar notar que lucias realmente molesto cuando llegaste. ¿A caso tuviste algún imprevisto?"

El jefe del clan Li solo emitió un gruñido molesto, pero su compañero no pudo evitar contener una sonora carcajada. Lo cual confirmo las sospechas del ingles sobre que el rubio seria un gran aliado en contra del mal humos de su "querido desciéndete", sobrenombre que, cabe mencionar, hacia rabiar al susodicho.

"Lamento mi comportamiento"- se excusó este enseguida- "Aunque me parece prudente decir que ya que estudiaremos en una escuela de incógnitos los requerimientos del protocolo están de mas"

"No podía estar mas de acuerdo contigo"- le respondió Eriol.

"Así que creo conveniente comportarnos con mas naturalidad desde ahora"

"Te vuelvo a dar la razón. ¿A ti que te parece Shaoran?- pregunto el ingles.

"Me parece bien Hiragizawa"- contesto este recalcando el apellido de su interlocutor, no le había dado permiso de que le hablar de tú por tú con su nombre; y sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir de su consentimiento.

"Bueno, pues aprovechando les contare la causa del mal genio de Li"

Con estas palabra Shaoran Li se termino de arrepentir.

**Flash Back**

El jefe del clan Li estaba fúrico, no solo había que tenido que entrar a una misión que no quería, teniendo así que delegar sus responsabilidades, sino que también ahora se veía a sí mismo formado haciendo las diligencias legales necesarias para entrar a un país al que no venía por voluntad.

Su compañero no era de mucha ayuda, el heredero del clan Song sonreía a su lado comentando lo interesante que iba a resultar la experiencia, el agradable vuelo –habían tenido turbulencias ¡Como podía ese tipo darle ese adjetivo calificativo!- y lo bonitas que podían resultar ser las europeas.

Y hablando de niñas tontas, tema del cual el jefe de uno de los clanes mas importantes e imponentes de China no tenía tiempo de pensar, tenía que aguantar un grupo de ellas, al parecer turistas, que armaban gran alboroto en la fila de junto.

El asiático les daba la espalda e ignoraba olímpicamente tratando de aguantar la calma, sin embargo algo le hizo estallar.

Una de las hermosas chicas del divertido grupo intentaba tomarle una foto a sus amigas, pero al parecer no lograba que el lente capturara a todas así que caminaba peligrosamente hacía atrás.

El infortunio quiso que tropezará nada menos con las maletas del molesto chico chino cuya furia finalmente estalló sobre la pelirroja.

"¡Pero con un demonios es que no saben comportarse!"

La pelirroja aun en el piso lo miro con absoluto terror que se reflejaba en su obscuros ojos, no había entendido ni una sola palabra de aquel grito, pero el tono amenazador le quito todo el color de su cara.

Pero una de sus amigas se adelanto valientemente a disculparse con el furioso extranjero.

"Discúlpenos mucho señor, mi amiga solo nos quería tomar una fotografía. Es que tenía tiempo que no venia y es la primera vez que mis amigas visitan mi país"- dijo la hermosa chica cuyo pelo castaño se sostenía en una coleta, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla acampanados color ceniza, botas de largo tacón negra y una blusa de vestir roja cuyos botones superiores desabrochados dejaban ver un colgante de una luna. Pero la sinceridad que se veía en los ojos avellana al disculparse fue lo que hizo que el acompañante del ofendido se apiadara de las chicas que no sabían si el furioso chino había entendido la disculpa.

"No se preocupe señorita" le dijo el rubio en perfecto ingles, aun sonriendo al detectar la palabra "señor" que esta había usado para su compañero, cuando lo mas seguro es que tuvieran casi la misma edad. Pero el jefe del clan Li enfadado se veía mas viejo de lo que ya de por sí aparentaba, quizás la culpa lo llevaba el traje sastre que usaba casi a diario- "Mi acompañante esta estresado por lo largo del viaje, si me permite yo tomare la fotografía.

Ayudo a la pelirroja a ponerse de pie y mientras tomaba la foto de dedico a examinar al grupito de hermosas señoritas.

La castaña se había colocado junto aun una chica de cabellos negros que le cubrían toda la espalda, llevaba una blusa negra de esas cuyas mangas colgaban, con una falda larga del mismo color. Sus ojos azules, perfectamente delineados, le daban un poco de brillo a su pálida cara que se veía seria y a la vez denotaba una actitud fría que no concordaba con el resto de sus bulliciosas compañeras.

A su lado una rubia de ojos verdes peinada de medía cola sonreía abiertamente, traía puestos una blusa blanca con una minifalda amarilla y calzaba unos zapatos a la moda gringa, su conjunto y arreglo hacia denotar que era un poco vanidosa.

Al final la pelirroja caída que, peinada de una trenza y vestida modestamente con jeans y una playera azul, no tenía nada que envidiar a sus amigas en belleza.

El observador chino no pudo dejar de notar que todas ellas llevaban un colgante de plata como en el caso de la castaña; pero el de ella era una luna en tanto que los de ellas eran un sol, una estrella y una cometa respectivamente.

La chica de la coleta le agradeció elocuentemente el favor y se volvió a disculpar, para después regresar con sus amigas que, notando la mirada gélida que les brindaba Li, guardaron compostura hasta que fue su turno.

**Fin de Flash Back**

"Por tanto detalle que pusiste en tu descripción me sorprende que no les hayas pedido su teléfono"- murmuro el chino incomodo con la historia.

Song cambio su cara a una de decepción, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no había preguntado sus nombres, estaba tan divertido ante la furia de Li que no pesco esos detalles. Aunque se consoló al argumentar que esas chicas no parecían ser de las que él frecuentaba para divertirse.

"Aunque no puedo creer que hayas perdido la composturas ante unas niñas, mi querido descendiente"- comento Eriol divertido.

* * *

Touya Kinomoto colgó el teléfono furioso, la razón: su hermana le había llamado para avisar que ya había llegado sana y salva a Londres, cosa que lo debía alegrar, pero no...

¿Por qué?

Primero, no le gustaba la idea de que se fuera otro pedazo de tiempo con ese tipejo que tantos problemas le había causado hacia años.

Segundo, se había tenido que enterar por terceras personas que el asunto que llevaba a su pequeña y vulnerable hermana era relacionado a la magia; y eso junto a la presencia de aquel tipo significaba problemas, problemas que llevaban incluidos peligro en el paquete.

Tercero, el monstruo le había contado, para no correr el riesgo de se delatada por alguien mas, que cierto mocoso de los infiernos también se encontraba con ella.

Y esto ultimo era lo que mas le preocupaba, si siendo aun unos niños y bajos su estricta protección el maldito mocoso por poco y le arrebataba a su inocente hermanita. Ahora que había crecido, y sin él para evitarlo, no sabia lo que aquel idiota le podía llegar a hacer.

No confiaba en el peluche para hacer ese trabajo.

Aunque Sakura le había jurado y vuelto a jurar que esa historia ya estaba en el pasado, el no se fiaba de nada.

Tan adentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que hacia rato que unos ojos observaban su ir y venir como gato enjaulado en el consultorio.

"¿Sucede algo?"- pregunto una voz divertida ante la actitud del medico cuando decidió hacerle notar su presencia.

El apuesto medico volteo a ver quien le hablaba y como siempre que la tenia delante de repente se quedo sin palabras.

"Sakura acaba de hablar de Inglaterra"- respondió sin poder evitar sonar molesto. Pero es que ¡No lo quería evitar!.

"Y eso no te debería alegrar"- sonrió esta divertida aunque ya sabía el nuevo motivo del enojo de su interlocutor.

"Sí...es decir, no"- luego fue directo al grano- "Sabes quien mas esta con ella"

"Mmmm, no será alguien cuyo nombre es Shaoran Li¿Verdad?"

"Lo sabias"- la acuso el medico.

"Sí, tu sabes, tengo mis contactos"

El medico aun mas molesto agrego su maletín y se dirigió a la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"No es obvio voy a Londres, sí a Londres, esa es la solución, la traeré conmigo y la encerrare en una torre por el resto de la eternidad"

A ella no le sorprendió la respuesta, Touya era un hermano muy posesivo, le divertía verlo así diciendo tantas incoherencias, pero sabía que era capaz de ir allá a traer a su hermana, así que decidió prudente dejar de echar mas leña al fuego y comenzar a calmarlo.

La hermosa mujer se levanto de la silla que había ocupado y, mientras se dirigía hacia el doctor para quitarle el maletín de la manos y sentarlo, su larga cabellera pelirroja se meció con el viento que entraba por la ventana. El tiempo no había pasado en Kaho Mitzuki.

"Tu hermana es una mujer adulta, ha madurado mucho desde la muerte de su padre, ella no necesita que estés detrás de ella para cuidarla, sabe muy bien cuidarse sola. Además tu sabes que entre ella y el jefe del clan Li no puede haber nada. Y, debes de empezar a entender que si no es él, otro ocupara un lugar en su corazón. Pero escucha bien esto, eso no significara que te la quite solo la compartirás. De acuerdo"

El orgulloso Touya Kinomoto no estaba de acuerdo, no compartiría a su hermana con nadie. Pero se quedaría por el momento en Japón, solo para complacerla a ella.

* * *

**Notas aburridas y fastidiosas de la autora.**

Hola a todos, soy yo aquí molestando. Me alegro mucho recibir sus reviews que contestare en un momento .

Ahora bien, nuestros queridos protagonistas se han encontrando, pero al parecer no han cruzado palabra –no encontré el modo de hacer ha hablar a Sakura- pero no se preocupen no esta muda.

Al parecer varias personas se llevaran una decepción ante este encuentro –al igual que ustedes que de seguro me van a querer matar, a excepción de Touya.

A todo esto al parecer nuestro querido guardián Kerberus no se ha dignado ha hacer acto de presencia, de seguro esta muy ocupado el goloso ¬¬ comiendo algún dulce.

¿Por qué Kaho dijo que entre Sakura y Li no puede haber nada?

Faltan aun muchos personajes en aparecer, quizás en un par de capítulos ya lleguen a Hogwarts, pero hay que ver como me va con los de Harry Potter uuU.

Hablando de HP, el capitulo I que hace par con este aun no lo he escrito, tardara un poco, pero no desesperen. Lo que sucede es que primero quiero acabar uno de otro fic de Hp.

Ahora los reviews que recibí en el prologo de ccs:

**Amy Li Lupin**: Hola, definitivamente por tu nick se nota que te encantan ambas series. Agradezco mucho que leas el fic aunque no sea de tu pareja predilecta, pero ni modo, no te preocupes no va ha ser de tanta azúcar como para que te de diabetes, sin embargo HH es mi shipper. Muchas gracias por tu opinión, de nuevo, espero seguir recibiéndolas, con criticas constructivas y todo. Uno debe mejorar.

**Serenitu-princess**: al parecer tenemos otra cosa en común, el primer anime que vi y ame fue SM, decía que a mi hija le iba a poner serena, ahora quizás le ponga Hermione, jajaja. Es bromo. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Tomoe:** muchísimas gracias que bueno que te guste, en corto posteare el de Hp.

**Kirsche**: Me alegra mucho tenerte como lectora es honor para mí, me gustaria recibir tus críticas. Bueno me despido. Muchas gracias por el review.

**Hikari Katsuragi**: realmente espero que esto de los dos archivos no me meta en problemas, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que no te aburras conmigo.

Eso es todo nos vemos pronto en la pag de Hp.


	3. Capitulo II

_(Este capitulo va después del Capitulo I del de HP)_

**La Maestra de las Cartas y La Orden del Fénix**

_By Maky chan_

**CAPITULO II**

La tibia agua salía a presión de la regadera produciendo un suave masaje en la piel enjabonada, un baño era realmente revitalizante, las ultimas jornadas habían sido bastante pesadas.

Tiene los ojos cerrados, esta cansada permite que el agua caiga directamente en su cara, para espantar así el sueño. Su mente repasa lo ocurrido durante todo el día anterior, cuando llego a Londres.

Había sido una gran sorpresa encontrarlo frente a frente, nunca había pasado, se sentía incomoda, no sabía como actuar frente a él. Aun cuando Song insistía en dejar de lado los formalismos.

Es que era tan impredecible, que nunca se sabia como iba a reaccionar. Su fama en el concilio era poco reconfortante; en los relatos no se podía figurar a aquel niño que la ayudo tanto con el asunto de las cartas. Aunque también la había tomado bajo la protección de su clan.

Era demasiado poderosa para poder pasar desapercibida en los círculos mágicos mas ambiciosos y no seria bueno caer en las garras de alguien. Podría terminar casada con algún anciano, después de todo casi nadie de su edad o aun joven lograba igualar su nivel mágico.

Así pues el jefe del Clan Li y Eriol la habían tomado bajo su protección cubriéndola con un velo de ser Sacerdotisa. Y de hecho lo era, había estado poco menos de seis meses en el templo donde se educaba a las Sacerdotisas de los clanes. Y eso la alejaba de ese tipo de compromisos.

Puesto que una Sacerdotisa podía ser célibe o no. Dependía de cómo le ayudaba más a las pretensiones de su Clan. Así gracias su Maestro la Reencarnación del Mago Clow y del Clan Li ella estaba a salvo de cualquier suceso – hablando obviamente acerca de la vida de los altos círculos mágicos- que pudiese afectar su rol de chicha norma.

Entonces la Primera Sacerdotisa del Clan Li, titulo otorgado por su nivel mágico, vivía lejos del clan delegando algunas responsabilidades, pero dando acto de presencia cuando se le era requerida.

Era extraño que aun estando en uno de los lugares de mas alcurnia en la pirámide jerárquica del Clan Li, no viera al el jefe del clan desde hace tiempo. Pero no era ningún secreto que este siempre estaba muy ocupado, por propia voluntad.

La chica suspiro.

Al parecer al jefe del Clan Li no le había hecho gracia la misión que le asigno el Concilio, alejándolo sus ocupaciones habituales. Eriol le había dicho que parecía mas molesto que de costumbre, aunque ella no creía que su amigo hiciera mucho esfuerzo para que el líder del clan Li dejara su mal humor, sino todo lo contrario.

**Flash back**

Durante todo el camino desde el aeropuerto hasta la mansión de Hiragizawa el joven ingles, junto a su nuevo aliado no hizo otra cosa mas que hacer rabiar a su "querido descendiente".

"Ya basta Hiragizawa"- replico esta molesto mientras bajaban las cosas del automóvil – "Sabes mejor que yo que no soy tu descendiente, el Mago Clow nunca se caso"

"Él siempre estuvo en contra de ese tipo de ataduras, y yo también"- respondió este mientras que la chica de ojos verdes recordaba lo reacio que era el ingles al compromiso y sus múltiples conquistas- "Pero creo que en eso tenemos algo en común mi querido descendiente"

La maestra de las cartas no entendió lo que su amigo quiso decir, pero sin duda ese comentario logro molestar aun más al chino. Suspiro mientras sacaba la pesada maleta de la cajuela, cosa que el chino noto.

"¿Es que también acaba de llegar hoy?"- pregunto el muchacho dirigiéndole por primera vez la palabra, pero sin tutearla.

"¿Yo?...este sí Li..digo señor...digo"- no sabía como dirigirse a él, pero un grito la saco de la bochornosa situación, aunque realmente no fue caída del cielo.

"SAKURA"

No se dio como sucedió, pero en cuestión de milésimas de segundos tenía a Nakuru abrasada a su cuello y sin dejarla respirar. La guardián de la reencarnación de Clow se había convertido en una mujer muy bella, pero al parecer no había cambiado nada.

"Pero que linda te ves"- le saludo mientras le salían estrellas por los ojos, pero su mirada se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaban los dos chicos chinos que miraban la escena con la boca abierta

"Tu debes de ser el heredero del clan Song"- eso había sido una afirmación, pero sin darle tiempo al rubio de contestar se dirigió a su otro acompañante-"Y no me digas, tú eres Shaoran; estas tan lindo como cuando niño. Las lenguas del Concilio no mintieron esta vez. Eriol eres un malvado no me dijiste que iban a ser tan guapo, mira como ando."

Lejos de sentirse ofendido Li recordó súbitamente a su querida prima, mientras Hiragizawa sonreía ante la incriminación de su guardiana y la cara de vergüenza de Sakura, quien había notado que de hecho la identidad falsa de Rubby Moon parecía estar a punto de salir a una fiesta. Sin embargo, Nakuru parecía estar interesada en otra cosa.

"Hay Sakura tienes tantas cosas que contarme"- dijo en voz alta mientras agarraba su maleta y jalaba a la pobre maestra de las cartas adentro de la casa- "Dime como esta mi amado Touya"

Así los extranjeros vieron desaparecer a las dos mujeres por la entrada principal de la mansión de Hiragizawa con una gotita sobre las cabezas.

Después de comunicarse con su hermano, quien parecía un poco alterado, y encararse con un furioso Kerberos –que le había hecho un berrinche por obligarlo a estar en su bolso durante el lago viaje-; la cansada hechicera japonesa se dirigió al estudio donde se encontraban los otros.

"Te ves un poco contrariada Sakura"- le saludo el ingles mientras tomaba asiento.

La muchacha solo suspiro cansinamente ante la burla de su mentor.

"Bueno, como les iba diciendo la situación de Occidente es realmente preocupante en estos momentos"- continuo el ingles con una seriedad extraña en él – "Y realmente me parece prudente la intervención de Oriente."

"Sin embargo"- protesto Shaoran- "Oriente tiene sus propios problemas y no creo que lo que sucede aquí nos llegase a afectar."

"Difiero en opinión Li"- le contrario de nuevo el ingles- "La magia necesita estar en equilibrio, con que solo una ficha caiga el resto se vera en el suelo"

"Pero se supone que para eso estamos aquí"- comento Sakura, quien no se había atrevido a pronunciar palabra- "Para sabe si esto podría llegar a afectar a Oriente"

"Sí eso es lo importante, estoy seguro que hay muchas cosas que ver"- hablo Song como si fueran a una fiesta, actitud –que claro esta- molesto al serio jefe del Clan Li y divirtió a Eriol- "Es decir, tendremos muchas cosas que aprender y conocer"- agrego al ver el ceño fruncido de su superior en la misión.

"Bueno supongo que estarán cansados con el tema, así que lo dejaremos para después"- dijo Eriol tomando una pose mas relajada haciendo que Li se irritara un poco mas- "Mañana tendremos una reunión con el Ministro de Magia, pero recuerden que solo somos estudiantes de intercambio. Así que soy de la opinión de que nos deberíamos de tratar con mas naturalidad".

"Estoy de acuerdo, no lo crees así...me acabo de dar cuenta que no se su nombre completo"- dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a Sakura- "Por que no se apellida Li¿Cierto señorita?"

"Kinomoto...Sakura Kinomoto"- se presento la chica un tanto incomoda, por lo tardío que se había suscitado este acontecimiento.

"Muy bien señorita Kinomoto, mi nombre es Ming Song"- dijo este dándole la mano, según la costumbre occidental- "Aunque puede tutearme, Señor Song me haría sentir muy viejo"

"Lo mismo digo, "señorita" no me agrada del todo"

"Entonces Kinomoto¿Es cierto que estabas en "paños menores" cuando recibiste la petición del concilio?"

Li, quien hasta hace unos momentos se hallaba incómodamente molesto por el dialogo entre SU Sacerdotisa y aquel miembro del clan Song, parpadeo sorprendido. Pero la sonora carcajada de Eriol no se hizo de esperar mientras la, antes sonrojada Sakura, lo veía con deseos asesinos.

Pero la llegada de cierto ser viviente saco a la chica de tan bochornosa situación.

"Eriol¿Cómo has estado?"- saludo el pequeño guardián del sol- "¿No sabes donde esta Spy?"- pregunto con su vos chillona.

"Salió a meditar"- respondió la reencarnación al guardián.

"Pero es que¿No le dijiste que iba a venir?"

"Por eso salió"- murmuro Eriol.

"Pero ¿Como se atreve ese de no saludar al Maravilloso Guardián del Sol?"- exclamo mientras le salían llamas por los ojos, para luego tomar su pose de super héroe y agregar modestamente- "La grandiosa bestia de los ojos dorados y el mejor jugador de videojuegos; bueno ahora lo entiendo, estaba muy avergonzado por recibir a alguien tan superior como yo JAJAJAJA"

"¿Ese es el Sorprendente Guardián de las Cartas?" - interrumpió el chino rubio el monologo de grandeza de Kero.

"Fue lo mismo que yo dije cuando lo conocí"- murmuro el jefe del clan Li súbitamente divertido, mientras que a su dueña le salía una gotita en la cabeza.

Kerberos miro con furia a quienes habían osado de interrumpirlo.

"¡Pero si es el mocoso!"- gritó con sorpresa al reconocer a Li.

"¿A quien llamas mocoso, peluche?"- respondo el muchacho, sin darse cuenta que muy pronto su dignidad caería en picada.

"Yo no soy ningún peluche, mocoso"

"Pues si no te das cuenta, yo no soy ningún mocoso, pero tu sí sigues siendo un peluche"

"¿Quieres pelear? Los poderes de mi ama han aumentado y por lo tanto los míos"- le reto Kero- "Te podría aplastar como a un gusano"

"Lo dudo"

Ante esta respuesta, el gran Jefe del Clan Li se vio a sí mismo tirado en el suelo, bajo el enorme pero del Guardián del Sol en su verdadera identidad, como había pasado hace algunos años...

Song miraba bastante sorprendido la escena como para disfrutar la divertida función, cosa que no sucedía con Eriol, quien reía al ver a su "querido descendiente" humillado y actuando como cuando tenía once años.

Sakura quien no había podido prever la terrible situación, se quedo un momento en blanco.

"Kerberos, vuelve a tu identidad falsa"- ordeno la molesta ama quien se había puesto de pie en un segundo y haciendo despliegue de su nuevo potencial mágico obligaba a Kero volver a parecer un peluche y lo tomaba fuertemente en las manos.

"Lo siento mucho"- dijo apenada inclinándose ante el casi repuesto Jefe de uno de los clanes mas poderosos de China- "Juro que no volverá a suceder"

Así fue como un humillado Li vio desaparecer nuevamente a la Maestra de las cartas. Ante aquel suceso el se disculpo y se dirigió rápidamente a su alcoba. No entendía como había caído tan bajo, cuando el peluche ese le había caído encima se había sonrojado, igual de cuando niño. Se había comportado como un mocoso, había sido completamente indigno del titulo que osaba usar, hacia tiempo que no perdía los estribos.

¿Cómo podía esa criatura de su pasado hacer eso en tan solo unos minutos?

Aunque desde esa mañana a su mente habían regresado varios recuerdos de aquella época. Y un olvidado sentimiento de culpa.

**Fin del Flash back**

La castaña cerro la llave del agua y tomo una toalla para secarse, que posteriormente enrollo alrededor de su cuerpo para salir al cuarto.

Había castigado a Kero sin dulces una semana por lo sucedido, se sentía tan avergonzada con el señor Li.

"Señor Li"- murmuro sorprendida.

Y efectivamente el jefe del clan se hallaba en su habitación cuando esta salió del baño cubierta solamente por la toalla. El susodicho se levanto de la cama sin cambiar de actitud por la vestimenta –o la falta de ella- de la chica, mientras esta intentaba por todos los medios no sonrojarse.

"Supongo que con todo esto de la supuesta misión, será mejor que solo me digas Li"- opino él- Ahora dime¿Qué haces aquí?"

Ciertamente la presencia de la maestra de las cartas lo había intrigado¿Cómo podía el ignorar que uno de sus subordinados estaría allí?

"El Concilio me llamó pera que participara en esto"- respondió sin poder mirarle a los ojos- "Creí que estaría enterado"

"De seguro fue cosa de Hiragizawa"- opino Li un tanto irritado por la manera en que la chica se dirigía a él, cuando Song había logrado que le hablara de tú en tan poco tiempo.

"Le molesta acaso mi presencia"- se atrevió a preguntar.

"No, simplemente me sorprende"

Se había acercado tanto a ella que notaba como su cabello goteaba y sumado apretaba con fuerza la toalla de baño. Sin embargo, su hermosa mirada verde solo miraba al piso, siguiendo el protocolo en señal de respeto y sumisión.

La tomo por la barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Cuando estemos solos no es necesario que bajes la mirada"- le dijo, haciendo que los desesperados intentos de no sonrojarse fallaran estrepitosamente- "Aun más en esta misión. Además"- agregó intentado ocultar cierto toque de nostalgia- " Dijimos que seriamos amigos ¿no? Sakura"

Sakura sentía sus mejillas arder con fuerzas cuando se dio cuenta que Li ya había salido de la habitación. ¡La había llamado por su nombre!

"Shaoran"- murmuro...

* * *

Una linda chica caminaba felizmente por el Campus de la Universidad Nacional Autónoma de Japón, Campus Tokio, atrayendo la mirada de varios jóvenes del sexo masculino y alguna miradilla envidiosa del sexo femenino.

Su cabello negro con reflejos rojizos se arreglaba exquisitamente en un chongo sostenido por un par de palillos chinos, llevaba un ajustado pantalón de mezclilla color ceniza la cadera y una blusa china blanca con las orillar rojas.

Aun con el escaso maquillaje y la sencillez de su vestimenta no podía hacer otra mas que llamar la atención. Su exótica belleza extranjera y sus hermosos ojos rojizos que brillaban de alegría podrían hechizar a cualquiera.

Definitivamente la alegría era uno de los mas destacado atributos de la vital muchacha, desde que pequeña había sido así, además poseía un gran espíritu de lucha. Cuando quería algo no descansaba hasta lograrlo y había logrado todo lo que se había propuesto hasta ahora, bueno quilas excepto una cosa...

De hecho el estar de nuevo en Japón era otro de sus logros, había logrado convencer a su lindo y adorable primito que la dejara ir a estudiar allí.

Su tía había puesto el gritó en el cielo, ya era bastante conocido que su primo cedía ante todos sus caprichos, pero mandarla a estudiar tan lejos de casa. Era cierto que por su falta de poderes mágicos la joven china no lograria un buen matrimonio entre los hechiceros, pero ante este suceso, al parecer su alocada sobrina había podido al fin librarse de ello.

Su madre solo sonrió ante la decisión de su pequeña niña, quien había decidido irse a volar y desprenderse de las atadoras que lastimaban sus alas, por fin había decidido despegarse de quien siempre quiso estar aprisionada.

Mei-Ling recordaba con un poco de molestia las palabra de su madre, ella no se había encadenado a sí misma, pero era conciente de que no le iba ha poder seguir siguiendo y que era necesario buscar su propio destino.

Destino, últimamente había escuchado mucho esa palabra, al parecer cuando uno llegaba a su edad esa palabras que antes parecía tan lejana como un sueño, se convertía en un estigma.

El deseo de saber quien es uno, cuales son sus propios deseos, encontrar una identidad. El miedo a equivocarse. Por que aunque quizás nadie les haya dicho, uno sabe que a partir de cierta edad las decisiones que uno toma perjudicaran su vida por el resto de sus vidas.

Ahora cada quien es libre, libre de elegir, libre de encadenarse, volar, crecer, quedarse estancado, estudiar, trabajar. Libres para hacer su sueño realidad.

Decidir quedarse o irse.

Ella ya había tomado una decisión, pero era consiente de que no era la ultima, después de esta vendrían mas y mas. Toda la vida constaba de decisiones. Pero ella estaba feliz por la que ya había tomado.

La linda chica china ingreso al la cafetería de la escuela, mientras miraba desdeñosamente lo que había de comer. Tenía hambre, pero estaba a dieta.

¡Pero hacia tanto tiempo que no comía mas que comida china!

Y el menú hablaba desde hamburguesas hasta los tradicionales platillos japoneses. Era tiempo de tomar otra decisión.

¡Comería todos sus antojos ese día, aunque después tuviera que vomitar!

* * *

Había vuelto a vomitar, Rika Sasaki estaba realmente asustada, quizás había contraído una infección estomacal. Salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina. El departamento se sentía frió y vació. Estaba deprimida.

Cuando decidió fugarse no creyó que seria así, había soñado con el vivieron felices para siempre. Y eran felices o al menos él, el por siempre había resultado ser muy difícil. Pero había tomado una decisión.

Aun recordaba las palabras de su amiga Sakura, ella le contó lo que había pasado don sus padres. Los señores Kinomoto habían sido muy felices, ellos se amaban, pero también habían atravesados varios problemas, que habían superado hasta que la mamá de su amiga murió.

Rika inocentemente no se había preocupado por los problemas, el amor proveería. Pero el amor no resuelve todo.

Eso le había dicho Sakura, se necesita mas que amor para resolver los problemas, se debía de tener decisión, fuerza, valor.

A Rika al principio le sorprendió las palabras de su amiga, le había respondido que quizás ella no creía en el amor verdadero. Ella le dijo que era cierto, su objetivo en la vida no era encontrar una fantasía, sino llegar a encontrar su destino, en un crecimiento personal.

Pero también le dijo que era diferente para ambas, pero que antes de dar un paso Rika debía de ser consiente de todas las consecuencias, de todos los futuros problemas, de las dificultades, debería de estar segura de querer afrontarlos.

En aquella apoca la todavía aun adolescente había echado en saco roto los consejos de su amiga, pero ahora ya no lo hacía. Se había dado cuenta del porque la preocupación de Sakura.

Estaba siendo infantil, se estaba fugando con un amor infantil. Ella, que cuando era chica se suponía ser la mas madura que su grupito de amigas, se había dejado llevar por un sueño y no había visto la realidad.

No lo culpaba a él, realmente la quería, pero definitivamente la diferencia de edad, de intereses, era bastante profunda. Rika no compendia por que tenia que pasar tanto tiempo sola mientras él trabajaba.

Aunque le había aconsejado que siguiera sus estudios, ella tenía el sueño de ser una ama de casa y jugar a la comidita.

Pero solo sabía cocinar postres, limpiar le costaba mucho, extrañaba a sus amigas y extrañaba en estudio.

Rika estaba realmente deprimida mientras tendía la cama, fue entonces cuando sintió un mareo y se desvaneció cayendo en la cama.

* * *

La chica china se callo estrepitosamente en medio de la cafetería, la culpa había sido de su charola llena de comida que tralla cargando y al parecer la torre de libros de con quien había chocado.

"Lo lamento mucho"

"No la culpa ha sido mía"

Ambas muchachas se encontraban levantando los libros del piso que se hallaban llenos de comida.

"Creo que ha sido de las dos"

Se levantaron y se dirigieron a una mesa.

"El mundo de Sofía"- leyó en una de las portadas- "¿Estudias filosofía?"

"Mas o menos, acabo de entrar a la facultad de Filosofía y letras, esa materia es de tronco común"

"Vaya que interesante, yo para eso soy muy mala, estoy en la facultad de turismo, estudio gastronomita, bueno acabo de entrar"

"¿En serio? Yo también, así que es tu primer día"

"Así es, y no conozco a nadie aun"

"Me llamo Naoko Yanagisawa"

"Mi nombre es Li Mei-Ling"

"Espera ¿Has dicho Li?

"Sí"

"¿Li Mei-Ling?

"No tendrás un familiar llamado Li Shaoran"

Estas palabras pusieron en alerta a la chica china¿Qué tendría esta japonesa que ver con su primo? Analizo a la muchacha desconfiadamente, era bonita, pero no hermosa, su cabello era café oscuro y usaba lentes sin armazón. Definitivamente no era una de las chicas de su primo.

"Si..."- respondió dudativa y sobreprotectora.

"Li, es que no me reconoces, fuimos juntas a la escuela de Tomodea, era amiga de Sakura"

Por fin una luz al final del túnel, era la chica lista a la que le encantaban las historias.

"Naoko, lo siento mucho no te reconocí"

"Bueno ha pasado mucho tiempo, aunque Sakura nos cuenta de ti porque va mucho a verte"

"Así es"- respondió Mei-Ling, aunque la maestra de las cartas no iba precisamente a China de visita.

"Naoko¿No ha llegado aun Chiharu?"- un simpático muchacho de cabellos negros había llegado.

"No , aun no. Recuerdas a Mei-Ling la prima de Li"

"¿Su prometida? Sí, por..."

Ante el cometario a Mei le había surgido una gotita en la cabeza, aunque su amiga miraba al chico exasperada.

"Li, recuerdas al tonto de Yamazaki Takashi"

"Sí, el niño de las historia fantásticas"

Los ojos de el japonés se abrieron con sorpresa –si eso es posible- y saludo amistosamente a su compañera de la primaria.

"Saben, según los antiguaos griegos creían que cuando las personas se reencontraban era por que los hilos de su destino estaban hechos demasiado cerca"- empezó el muchacho- "pero no creas que estoy hablando metafóricamente, hay que tener mucho cuidado con los hilos del destino pues te puedes enredar con ellos y tropezar"

"¿En serio?"- pregunto Mei-Ling sorprendida.

"¡Cuando aprenderás a dejar de decir mentiras!"- exclamo una muchacha peinada con una trenza. Mihara Chiharu había hecho su aparición.

* * *

Tomoyo Daudoji recorría presurosa las calles de Paris, se le había hecho taradísimo, pero es que la noche anterior se había quedado hasta muy tarde hablando con su informante, quizás la información que este le había dado no era la esperada, pero eso no importaba.

La joven oriental de cabellos negros estaba ten abstracta en sus pensamientos y tan apurada por llegar a su destino; que son se dio cuenta como choco contra alguien, cayendo ella y su fólder son sus invaluables diseños al piso.

"Oh no, mi trabajo"- grito desesperada tomando lo más rápido posible las hojas.

Tampoco se dio cuenta de que la persona con la que había tropezado se disponía ha ayudarla, hasta que ambas manos se encontraron al intentar recuperar la ultima hoja, la mirada azul de la japonesa por fin se fijo en el europeo.

Su cabello era negro azulado, sus ojos azules claros, vestía elegantemente y su sonrisa era deliciosamente seductora; Tomoyo no pudo menos que sonrojarse.

"Permítame ayudarla mademoiselle"- le dijo el joven francés tendiéndole la mano.

"Mercí"- respondió la joven levantándose para después inclinarse según la costumbre de su pueblo- " Disculpe usted monsiur mi torpeza, iba tan apurada que tropecé"

"No hay nada que disculpar"- le respondió galantemente- "Me siento muy afortunado pues al parecer me ha caído un ángel del cielo"

Tomoyo sintió como sus mejillas ardían, cuando escucho como sonaban las campanas de un reloj cercano, ya era muy tarde, suspiro.

"Y ¿Por qué mi beau Angelique tenía tanta prisa?"

"Ya no tiene importancia"- respondió la aludida con tristeza.

"Pero no ponga esa cara, dicen que cuando un ángel llora entonces llueve y no traigo paraguas"

La japonesa rió ante la frase del muchacho.

"¿Por qué no me permite invitarle un café mademoiselle..."

"Daudoji Je m'appelle Tomoyo Daudoji"

"Je m'apelle Francois Laffemas"

"C'est un plaisir, monsius Laffemas"

"Quelle est la nacionalité?"

"Je suis japonaise"

"¡Oh he oido que Japón es un lugar hermoso"

* * *

Lo jóvenes reunidos en la cafetería reían ante los recuerdos de la niñez.

"Es una lastima que falten Li, Tomoyo, Sakura y Hiragizawa"- se lamento Chiharu.

"¿Hiragizawa?"- repitió con una mueca la china- " A mi me alegra que no este aquí"

"Pero si tú no lo conociste"- le respondió Naoko con sorpresa.

"Quizás no coincidimos en Tomodea, pero Hiragizawa visita frecuentemente Hong Kong"- respondió con desagrado- "Sé que Daudoji esta en Francia estudiando diseño, pero ¿Dónde están Sakura y Sasaki?"

"Rika vive con su novio, ella no estudia. Y Sakura fue a un año sabático a Inglaterra"

"¿Sakura en Inglaterra?"- la mente de Mei-Ling procesó rápidamente la información, si Sakura estaba allá –y de seguro no era un simple año sabático- eso significaba- "Tengo que hablar por teléfono"

Los japoneses vieron a su amiga disculparse y partir como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

**Aburridos comentarios de la autora:**

¡_Sakura ha hablado! Ja, ja, ja, ja. XD_

_Al parecer ni Kero ni Nakuru han cambiado, y ni habla de Yamazaki con sus mentiras de siempre. Y hasta paréese que Shaoran no ha cambiado casi nada. Que lindo el reencuentro de los amigos de la primaria ¿Y que hay dele encuentro de Tomoyo con el guaperrimo francés?_

_A todo esto ¿Dónde rayos están los malos? Ya va siendo hora que aparezcan ¿No?_

_Pobechita Rika, se le ha roto su cuento de hadas._

_Por cierto aun no he decidido si el siguiente capitulo será de CCS otra vez o de Harry Potter, tengan en cuenta que tengo que establecer bien a los hechiceros en Inglaterra, pero todos los planes que tengo para nuestro joven mago estan en Hogwarts._

_Aunque es mas que seguro que sean de HP, aunque no creo que los protagonistas aparezcan._

_Pro cierto quiero disculparme por mi pésimo francés, pero tienen que comprenderme: tome francés por dos años hace dos años._

_Ahora a responder Reviews:_

_Respuesta a los Reviews del Capitulo I de McyOdF_

**AmiLiLupin**: Acerca de los caps mas largos, ejem espero lograr hacerlo, este fue de 9 paginas Word pero te juro que los siguientes serán de mínimo diez, aunque no creo que superen los quince uuU, no soy buena con los capítulos largos. Sobre Shaoran celoso de Harry no lo creo, mi Harry es muy hosco, pero realmente habra problemas para que el HH y el SS se den, hasta ahora el SS tendrá como tres obstáculos, jeje. Sí en el aeropuerto era Hermione y sus amigas. Aquí esta Remus que lo disfrutes, tendremos mucho Remus en el fic, dp de todo es el tutor de Harry ahora.

**Kirshe**: realmente me agrada recibir tus reviews, espero tu siguiente capitulo de Castle Memories y no la pelirroja no era Ginny.

**Hikari Katsuragi**: Aquí esta el de Harry Potter, este tu review...' pues creo que si le entendí, no te preocupes Sakura y Shaoran hablaran.

**Serenity-princess**: no te preocupes era una broma, no le voy a poner a mi hija Hermione y si esos dos tendran muchos sonrojos, especialmente con eriol cerca.

_**Respuesta a los reviews del capitulo I de HPylMdC**_

**Ami-Li-Lupin **Si salió Lupin y de seguro habra más, de suguro Ron se llebara mas de una sorpresa, no te preocupes no creo que el Papa se pasee por aquí...

**Potter5: **¿Haber perdido las esperanzas? Pero si no me tarde tanto, bueno con este sí, que bueno que haya valido la pena esperar.

**Gissy**: realmente espero que el reencuentro HH se me de mejor

_Weno eso es todo, espero subir el siguiente cap pronto, si tardo mucho es que voy a mandar a formatear mi compu...aunque no se cuando._

_Chaoito._

_Dejen Review._


	4. Capitulo III

_Este capitulo va después del segundo de HPyCMO_

**La Maestra de las Cartas y La Orden del Fénix**

By Maky chan

**CAPITULO III**

El pub tenía un ambiente muy agradable, la música sonaba en todo el lugar, los jóvenes que ahí se reunían charlaban placidamente en las mesas o bailaban en la pista; casi todos se divertían.

Pero un muchacho sentado en la zona VIP miraba a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido, realmente no le gustaba mucho salir, lo bueno es que como en esta ocasión venían en compañía de dos damas sus compañeros no lo habían arrastrado a uno de esos lugares que tanto le incomodaba.

Sus ojos observaban detalladamente a las personas que se encontraban con él en aquel lugar, sin lugar a dudas se divertían mucho, lo suficiente para que cierto par de personas no se dedicaran a su nuevo pasatiempo favorito, molestarlo.

"¿Por qué tan callado mi querido descendiente?"

Clásico, ya sabía que no lo iban a poder dejar en paz por mucho tiempo más. Se preguntaba que encontraban tan fascinante en molestarle.

¡Es que no tenian nada mejor que hacer?

El chico de cabello café solo se limito en emitir un leve gruñido y fruncir mas el ceño. Lo que proboco que el joven de cabellos negros, quien le había hecho la pregunta, ampliara aún más su sonrisa.

"¿Sigues avergonzado por lo sucedido en el ministerio?"- le pregunto con aparente inocencia, aún que el sabía muy bien que no era así, pero picar al dignísimo Jefe del Clan Li era demasiado tentador.

Li simplemente gruño otra vez recordando lo sucedido el la entrevista con el Ministro de Magia de aquel país. Apenas se hallaban en los saludos diplomáticos cuando el celular de el joven chino comenzó a sonar, se había sentido apenadísimo con el funcionario que parecía desconcertado ante el aparato, cuando contesto fue solo para escuchar los gritos de su prima preguntándole por Sakura y exigiendo que se la pasara.

Había sido vergonzoso.

"Aun me sorprende mucho que Mei Ling se haya encontrado el primer día de clase con el resto de las chicas, la ciudad universitaria es demasiado grande. ¡Vaya casualidad!"- comento la antigua card captor.

" La casualidades no existen, querida Sakura, solo lo inevitable"- sonrió la reencarnación del Mago Clow

" Estoy enterado de que todos ustedes se conocieron en Japón cuando el asunto de las cartas ¿No?" – intervino de pronto el joven Song.

" Así es ¿Pero como es que sabes eso?"- se pregunto extrañada la chica de ojos verdes.

" Pues la historia de la chica que se convirtió en La Maestra de las Cartas es muy popular, después de todo has sido la única persona que le ha ganado al Jefe del Clan Li" – respondió Song, logrando su objetivo de fastidiar al muchacho de ceño fruncido.

" No, no fue así"- respondió la chica sonrojada adivinando la molestia de su superior- "Lo que sucedió es que las cartas ya estaban destinadas a mi ¿Cierto Eriol?"

" Pues en cierta forma sí, aunque no es para que seas tan modesta, después de todo si Li hubiese sido mucho mas poderoso que tú de seguro te había ganado"- le respondió este rompiendo el plan de ella de salvar la situación.

El joven chino estaba listo para protestar cuando una mujer mas grande que ellos apareció en la mesa con su usual alegría.

"Aun siguen aquí platicando ¡Que aburridos!- afirmo alegremente la identidad falsa de la guardiana de Eriol.

"Al parecer tú sí te estas divirtiendo"- re rió su creador.

"¡Por supuesto!"- alboroto ella – "encontré a un chico muy guapo, lo malo es que trajo a sus dos primas y me preguntaba si alguno de ustedes sería tan amable de ir ha bailar con ellas parta que se le despeguen a Brian"

Después de que Hiragizawa y Song analizaran a ambas chicas decidieron "sacrificarse" para que Nakuru tuviera éxito con su nueva conquista (No es necesario decir que las dos muchachas eran bonitas) dejando a la joven japonesa y al Jefe del Clan Li solos en la mesa.

" Lamento mucho que ellos me usen como pretexto para molestarle"- dijo la joven avergonzada después de un incomodo silencio.

" No tienes porque disculparte por ellos"- le respondió el chico – " Y ya te he dicho que me tutes"

La chica asintió con un leve sonrojo, para luego observar como sus amigos se divertían en la pista de baile.

"¿Deseas bailar?" – le pregunto de repente el muchacho al notar hacia donde miraba.

Unas cuantas horas mas tarde los cinco jóvenes salían del pub y se encaminaron por una oscura calle hacia el estacionamiento donde habían aparcado al automóvil. Cuando de repente la muchacha de ojos verdes se detiene.

"¿No sintieron eso?"- pregunta preocupada a sus acompañantes, después de unos segundos de concentración el de cabellos castaños solo asiente y siguen su camino.

"Expelliarmus"- se escucho una voz desde las sombras.

Sin embargo esa era la señal que los jóvenes esperaban, antes de que el hechizo golpear a su victima los cinco chicos se habían acomodado en posición de ataque esperando al resto de sus atacantes, dando ducho hechizo en el piso.

" Veo que mi señor no se equivoco al decirnos que tuviéramos cuidado con ustedes"- Les dijo la misma voz cuyo dueño salía de un callejón.

Era un hombre alto con una mascara; un mortífago, al parecer el líder, el resto de sus acompañantes dieron la cara unos segundos mas tarde. Y sin más rodeos la batalla comenzó.

Eran diez contra cinco así que los mortífagos se separaron en parejas de dos.

Sakura evadió dos maldiciones de su primer atacante haciendo simple uso de sus reflejos físicos, pero cuando el otro la ataco por la espalda no tuvo mas remedio que conjurar una barrera mágica. Aprovechado que los mortífagos habían quedado perplejos por el hechizo realizado en un idioma extraño y sin varita, la joven pateo al que tenia atrás y mando a volar con una ráfaga de viento a su otro agresor.

Mientras tanto la guardiana de la reencarnación de Clow no tubo más remedio que regresar a su forma original –puesto que como Nakuru Akizuki no podía tener uso pleno de sus facultades mágicas-. Los mortífagos no supieron que hacer ante la extraña mujer con alas de mariposa, así que Rubby Moon se alzo en vuelo y los ataco con sus cristales rosas.

Los jóvenes chinos tampoco tuvieron dificultad en vencer a sus agresores, pero al parecer el joven ingles estaba muy divertido burlando los ataques de sus oponentes para darle fin a su pelea.

Sin embargo, de repente uno de los mortífagos –que flotaba tres metros sobre su cabeza- cayo rápidamente al piso, mientras el otro quedaba inconsciente.

" Vamos Li, me estaba divirtiendo"- se quejo Eriol.

" No creo que sea momento para tus juegos"- le replico el Jefe del Clan Li, mientras señalaba el techo de un edificio cercano donde una figura les observaba.

* * *

Un joven de veinticuatro años recorría los pasillos del edificio de la facultad de historia antigua de una de universidades mas prestigiadas de Norteamérica. Ante su paso las muchachas no podían dejar de ver a la figura masculina que nunca dejaba de sonreír, sin embargo ahora lucían una sonrisa mas bien nerviosa a modo de saludo con las personas que se topaba.

Finalmente llego a la oficina de su superior y después de suspirar toco levemente la puerta.

"Adelante"- invito una voz desde el interior.

El apuesto muchacho de cabello gris y antojos entró dirigiéndole un cortes saludo al hombre que tenía delante.

"Le tengo una buena noticia Tsukishiru "- le dijo este hombre con una cálida sonrisa que solo guardaba para sus mejores hombres o estudiantes. Y es que desde que el joven japonés había llegado a la facultad como estudiante el profesor Jackson Pearson no dejo notar las grandes aptitudes del muchacho.

"¿En serio señor?"- pregunto Yukito sorprendido.

" Un colega estuvo viendo tus últimos estudios"- le contó el profesor- " Y te tengo una oferta como subgerente de un museo de historia que tiene tratos con la universidad, seria como si fueras promovido"

" Señor yo...realmente no se que decir"- respondió este emocionado.

" No es necesario que me lo agradezcas, es algo que te has ganado tu mismo, solo que hay un pequeño problema..."

"¿Un problema¿Cuál?"

"El museo esta en Inglaterra"

* * *

A mediados de Agosto el Callejón Diagon siempre se veía mas concurrido que el resto del año, pues era la época en que los estudiantes de Hogwarts y sus padres iban a comprar los útiles escolares para el curso que iniciaba al mes siguiente.

Eso mismo era lo que hacían cuatro jóvenes ahí esa tarde, solo que a pesar que iniciarían el ultimo curso en dicho colegio nunca antes se habían encontrado en ese lugar, bueno a excepción de uno de ellos.

" En el callejón Diagon se pueden encontrar todos los productos que un mago que se respete pueda necesitar" – decía Eriol que la hacia de guía turística aquella mañana.

Sakura solo se limito a asentir mientras comía su helado de menta que había comprado en Florean Fortescue, mientras que su mente vagaba claramente en otra parte, y es que hacia apenas unos momentos había comprado su varita.

**Flash Back**

El señor Ollivander había recibido a los jóvenes extranjeros individualmente, ahora una linda chica de ojos verdes miraba todas las cajas que el mago sacaba del ultimo de los estantes.

"Disculpe señor ¿Qué busca?"- pregunto la joven confundida puesto que aun no le había dado a probar ninguna.

" Su varita"- respondió este que estaba muy entretenido buscando algo.

"Pero...¿No tendría que probar alguna?- volvió la preguntar la joven dudase mientras el mago sacaba mas y mas cajas. Sin embargo esta vez no recibió una respuesta.

"¡La encontré!"- exclamo finalmente el mago.

El señor Ollivander regreso al aparador cargando una caja roja, cuando la vio de cerca la antigua card captor pudo distinguir el símbolo de Clow. El mago susurro unas palabras con su varita para abrirla y la volteo para que la chica viera su contenido, sobre un cojín de terciopelo verde había una varita de color blanco.

"Vamos pruébala"

En cuando la temerosa chica la tomo sintió enseguida como la energía pasaba por todo su cuerpo y al agitarla hecho unas chispas blancas.

"Pero como..."

"Hace muchos años"- explico el mago- "Llego a mi tienda un sujeto muy extraño a encargarme dos varitas, dos varitas muy especiales. La primera era para él, el mago me dio el núcleo, era la pluma de un animal mitológico que algunos magos juzgan inexistente; la segunda fue creada a partir del pelo de dos criaturas, dos criaturas creadas por la magia. Pero dicha varita era para la heredera de aquel hombre, para la heredera del mago Clow"

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sakura suspiro, esperaba poder preguntarle pronto a Eriol sobre aquella varita, pero ahora tendrían que comprar los libros que marcaba la lista del colegio.

En Flourish y Blotts se tardaron un buen rato, pues a pesar que a Li parecía estar en esa misión contra su voluntad, se entretuvo mucho hojeando los libros de magia y compro algunos mas.

Cuando salieron de ahí la joven sintió un pequeño mareo.

"¿Te sientes bien?"- pregunto Eriol al ver su palidez.

"Estoy bien fue solo un mareo"

Pero estas palabras no lograron engañar al hechicero, quien se había dado cuenta que la joven parecía sufrir de insomnio, insomnio que de seguro producían ciertos sueños.

"Porque no vas a dar una vuelta por ahí mientras nosotros compramos lo que falta"- le sugirió- "Nos vemos en el Caldero Chorreante en una hora"

Los confundidos chinos no tuvieron mas remedio que dejar a la joven japonesa sola. Quien cuando los vio desaparecer en la multitud decidió recorrer los escaparates de las tiendas.

Estuvo largo rato contemplando los nuevos modelos de escoba en Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch, cuando se topo con una tienda muy concurrida llamada Sortilegios Wesley.

Con algo de curiosidad se decidió entrar a la tienda donde los estudiantes tomaban emocionados varios artículos. Pronto se dio cuenta que se hallaba en una tienda de bromas.

"¿Galletas de Canario?"

"Sí, hace que todo aquel que las coma se convierta en uno"- le explico un joven pelirrojo que al parecer había salido de ningún lugar.

"Pero no querrás comprarlas"- repuso otra voz del otro lado, cuando la muchacha volteo dio un respingo había un muchacho pelirrojo exactamente igual al otro- "Ya han salido de moda"

"Sí yo te sugiero la nueva soda gástrica..."

* * *

"¡KERBERUUUUS!"

El grito se propago a toda la mansión de la reencarnación de Clow desde la habitación de audiovisuales mientras una figurita negra con alas de mariposa veía con desconcierto el lugar.

¡Y es parecía una zona de desastre!

Todas las puertas del mueble de la televisión se hallaban abiertas, los controles de los juegos de videos estaban botados en la alfombra, la mesita de centro estaba llena de papeles y sobres de dulces, al igual del desordenado sillón y todo el piso.

Parecía como si hubiese pasado un huracán por ahí, un huracán que tenia el nombre del guardián de las Sakura Cards.

Y así se veía al autor de todas hechas fechorías tumbado en el sillón, atiborrándose de dulces y con la panza tan crecida que parecía a punto de estallar.

"¡Hay Spy¿Por qué tanto escándalo?"- pregunto este con su vocecita sin dejar de comer.

"¿Por qué¡Mira todo este desastre¿Me puedes decir que rayos te pasa?

En seguida el guardián de la reencarnación de Clow se arrepintió de haber formulado la pregunta, y es que la otra bestia guardián había puesto tal cara de tristeza, que parecía estar ha punto de recitar un melodrama barato...y nos se equivocaba.

"Es que mi ama ya no me quiere"- chilló el guardián haciendo que su compañero cayera de cabeza – " Que no vez que no quiere que la acompañe a se colegio de magia, con el pretexto de que la metería en problemas. Además, si sucede algo no estaría ahí para protégela"

Aparte de que no quiero al mocoso cerca de Sakurita pensó después el guardián para sí.

"No te preocupes, mi amo estará ahí para ayudarla"- le dijo Spinel con convencimiento.

Eso tampoco me agrada pensó el sobreprotector guardián Aunque del chino a Eriol, prefiero a la reencarnación del mago Clow

"Y ahora será mejor que me ayudes ha recoger todo esto"- continuo la otra bestia guardiana- "O nos meteremos en un gran lío...eh ¿Por qué me miras así?"- pregunto con una gota de sudor.

Y el temor de Spinel Sun no era inusitado, pues casi en seguida el goloso guardián le estaba llenado la boca de dulces.

"Toma, toma, toma"- exclamo Kero mientras le obligaba a comer uno y otro caramelo.

Y el efecto no se hizo de esperar; súbitamente con las mejillas coloradas el usualmente serio guardián negro comenzó a engullir los caramelos de la habitación con una velocidad digna de su compañero.

"¡Dulces, dulces!"- gritaba mientras terminaba con los de la habitación y se dirigía volando a la cocina de la casa- "¡Quiero más!"

"¡Oye espérame!"- le dijo el pequeño felino que temía que lo dejara a él sin nada.

* * *

Un par de semanas después los cuatros hechiceros se encontraban en la estación Kings Cross cerca de los adenes nueve y diez. Shaoran miraba desconfiadamente el muro donde según Hiragizawa se encontraba la barrera que los llevaría al Adén 9 ¾.

"¿Estas seguro que ahí se encuentra el Adén?"- pregunto el chino una vez mas, para cerciorarse que no era victima de otra de las bromas del ingles.

Song y Sakura solo miraban a ambos muchachos dudativos.

"Sí, estoy seguro"- contesto divertido- "Si quieres quizás alguien más se atreva a ir primero"- al sentir todas las miradas en él agrego- "De acuerdo lo haré yo"

Fue así como el joven ingles empujo su carrito y camino despreocupadamente hacia el muro. Cuando lo atravesó –sin que ningún muggle se diera cuenta de lo ocurrido- los hechiceros restantes solo se vieron asombrados y se apresuraron a seguirle.

Al atravesarla pudieron apreciar al Expreso Hogwarts rodeado de varios padres y alumnos. El adén se hallaba inundado de diversas conversaciones, amigos que se encontraban después de unas largas vacaciones, padres que les daban sus ultimas indicaciones a sus hijos, algún despistado por ahí que le recitaba a su procreador todas las cosas que le debía enviar vía lechuza porque se le habían olvidado. Abrazos, besos; despedidas.

"¿Dónde esta Hiragizawa"- pregunto Song de improviso.

Fue cuando los otros dos se dieron cuenta de que el ingles había desaparecido desde que atravesó la barrera.

"Quien sabe, él sabe cuidarse solo, será mejor que busquemos un compartimiento vació antes de que se llenen"- respondió Li tan serio como siempre.

Como era temprano no tardaron en encontrar uno y poco después de que se acomodaran el ingles entro en él sentándose al lado de Sakura y enfrente de los chicos chinos.

"¿Dónde estabas?"- pregunto la muchacha.

"Ejerciendo mis funciones de caballero"- se limito a responder este.

La japonesa lo miro desconcertada por un momento y luego el tren se puso en marcha. Durante parte del trayecto se la pasaron platicando de trivialidades, hasta que unas voces desde el pasillo les hizo prestar atención.

"Es Harry Potter"- murmuro la japonesa asomándose sigilosamente.

Song estovo a punto de levantarse para mirar pero Eriol lo detuvo con un gesto y pronuncio un hechizo, aquel que utilizaba para mirar como la antigua card captor enfrentaba las pruebas a las que la sometía.

Los cuatros hechiceros miraron con interés la discusión que se llevaba a cabo al otro lado de la fuera del compartimiento.

"Es realmente muy bueno"- se asombro la hechicera mientras la reencarnación de Clow hacia desaparecer el hechizo.

"Pero aun así aun no es capaz de vencer a Lord Voldemort"- repuso el ingles con preocupación.

" Ese no es nuestro problema"- dijo con terquedad el Jefe del Clan Li.

" Bueno se supone que estamos aquí para determinar eso"- opino el chico rubio.

" Sí, pero al final seré yo quien decidiré"- respondió Li cortante haciendo despliegue de su posición como jefe de la misión.

Eriol solo sonrió, ya había previsto ese problema. La aparición oportuna de la señora de los dulces los hizo salir de la tensión que se había adueñado del compartimiento.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron de nuevo en conversaciones más relajadas.

"Creo que ya vamos a llegar, será mejor que nos cambiemos"- opino Song un rato después.

Así que los muchachos decidieron salir ha cambiarse al baño, mientras la Maestra de las cartas ocupaba el compartimiento. El uniforme de la muchacha era una blusa estilo chino color rosa y con los bordes verdes, que tenia estampado el símbolo del Concilio del lado del corazón, la falda era tablones era verde y la capa que la cubría también pero tenía grabado su sello en la espalda.

Cuando los chicos regresaron pudo apreciar que las capas de ellos traian grabados sus propios símbolos en la espalda: el de Clow, el del Clan Li y el de el Clan Song.

Pero la camiseta de ellos era blanca, con el pantalón verde.

Poco después el tren se detuvo y ante la estampida de los estudiantes por bajar del tren, casi nadie reparo en los cuatro jóvenes que vestían diferente. Sin embargo, una voz los llamo.

"¡Hey ustedes!"- grito un hombre muy alto que reunía a los alumnos de primero, con un poco de dificultad los hechiceros se acercaron al semigigante- " Ustedes son los alumnos de intercambio"- los cuatro chicos aun asombrados por la altura de aquel sujeto solo asintieron- "El profesor Dumbledore me ordenó que los llevara con los de primero en los botes"

El hombre de gran altura los condujo hasta el muelle donde estaban los botes y se dispuso a presentarse.

"Mi nombre es Rubeos Hagrid, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts y el profesor de Cuidados de las Criaturas mágicas"- dijo con cierto tono de orgullo- "Es una tradición que los de nuevo ingreso crucen el lago, yo los conduciré hasta las puertas del colegio. Ahora acomódense cuatro por bote"

Los cuatro enviados orientales ocuparon el mismo bote y cuando todos se hallaban en ellos los botes empezaron a navegar por arte de magia. Li quien se había quejado por tener que usar ese medio para llegar al colegio no pudo retener un sonido de admiración –junto con el de el resto de los alumnos- cuando al doblar en una vuelta pudo distinguir por primera vez el castillo.

Desembarcaron rápidamente y se dispusieron ha subir las escaleras donde los esperaba un hombre. Era un hombre mas o menos alto, piel pálida, nariz de gancho, su pelo parecía engrasado y vestía completamente de negro.

"Son todos suyos, profesor"- saludo Hagrid para dirigirse a una puerta de donde se oían varias conversaciones, de seguro ahí estaba todo el colegio.

"Soy el profesor Snape"- se presento el hombre en un susurro y mirando a los presentes con desprecio- "El profesor de pociones y el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, y para quienes no sepan que no es una casa se los explicaré"- agrego con superioridad- "Los alumnos que ingresan a este colegio son divididos en cuatro casas, cada casa tiene su propia sala en común y dormitorios, cuando un alumno hace algo bien se le suma puntos a su casa y si comete algún fallo los pierde. Al final del año a la casa con mas puntos se le hace entrega de la Copa de las Casas."

En ese momento varias figuras blancas atravesaron la pared.

"¡AAAAAAAH!"

El grito de la maestra de las cartas – quien se había abrasado a un incomodo Li- sobre salió a los gritos de algunos alumnos por la presencia de los fantasmas del castillo. Algunos alumnos también se habían girado a verla murmuraban divertidos entre ellos.

Solo en ese momento Snape reparo, o quiso reparar, en su presencia.

- "Ustedes son los chicos orientales"- afirmo con desprecio, mientras Li lo miraba con irritación (¡Es que era una gran falta de respeto a su persona que no lo tomaran en cuenta!), Song un poco pasmado, Sakura avergonzada y Eriol...con su típica sonrisa- "El profesor Dumbledore quiere que pasen después de la selección para presentarlos al colegio"

Y sin una palabra más continuo explicando a los alumnos de primero el proceso de selección. Cuando los alumnos entraron al Gran comedor, los cuatros alumnos extranjeros se quedaron en la puerta observando.

"Bienvenidos a todos a este nuevo año escolar"- saludo el profesor Dumbledore cuando la selección termino- "Este será un año de muchas sorpresas, ya que tengo muchos anuncios que darles. Antes que nada déjenme recordarles que le Bosque Prohibido, tal como lo indica su nombre, esta prohibido para los estudiantes y la liste de objetos prohibidos en el colegio ha sido nuevamente aumentada, para más información pregúntenle a el señor Filch."- agrego señalando a un hombre que se encontraba del otro lado del salón con una gata a su lado- "Ahora bien, nuestro grato hogar como lo es Hogwarts recibirá el día de hoy a mas personas: para empezar anunciare a los encargados de impartir DCAO este año, es un placer para mi recibir este año a Bill Wesley quien se dedicara a impartir la materia"

Un murmullo de asombro recorrió las mesas, junto al parecer la tos de un estudiante pelirrojo que se había ahogado al escuchar el nombramiento. Fue entonces cuando un muchacho muy joven, que estaba sentado en la mesa de los profesores, se levanto recibiendo un cálido aplauso por parte de los estudiantes.

"El señor Wesley contara con la accesoria del profesor Lupin, a quien nos complace recibir nuevamente"

Cuando el nombrado se levanto el aplauso fue aun mas sonoro que el anterior, el profesor Lupin no pudo dejar de sonreír ante la muestra de afecto de cierta parte de los estudiantes, pues cabe destacar que una de las mesas no había aplaudido a ambos nombramientos, la mesa de los Slytherins.

Entonces el director del colegio dirigió su vista a la entrada dedicándoles una cálida sonrisa a los orientales y con un gesto los invito a pasar.

Al entrar Sakura pudo apreciar la decoración del Gran comedor, en las paredes se encontraban colgadas las banderas que al parecer representaban las cuatro casas, así como también noto la presencia de la bandera del Concilio junto al escudo del colegio cerca de la mesa de los profesores. Pero lo que más la asombro fue el techo, donde se podía apreciar el cielo nocturno que estaba completamente despejado y se podían observar las estrellas y la luna.

Yue...me pregunto como estará Yukito se sorprendió pensando.

"Es un gran honor para mi y para el colegio la presencia de estos cuatro jóvenes hechiceros orientales que se unen a nosotros como estudiantes de intercambio, espero que los traten con fraternidad durante su estancia del colegio y podamos enriquecernos mutuamente con nuestros distintos conocimientos"

Cuando el directo termino con su presentación les indico que tomaran asiento y como ya lo habían planeado los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron a la mesa de los leones. Pero los anuncios no habían terminado, poco después de que se sentaran por el umbral de la puerta apareció la figura de una estudiante del colegio.

"Muy interesante"- murmuro de repente Eriol, mientras que Sakura sentada junto a él lo volteo a mirar curiosamente.

Unos momentos mas tarde la cena apreció ante sus ojos mágicamente.

"Vaya, el director se ha lucido"- dijo alegremente Song en chino – " Han hecho comida oriental tradicional"

"Pues con la poca atención que nos ha brindado"- se quejó finalmente Li en el mismo idioma- " Es lo menos que podía hacer"

" Disculpen"- le llamo una voz tímidamente – "No me podrían pasar el jugo de calabaza"

"Será un placer bella dama"- se apresuro a contestar Eriol.

" Tú eras el muchacho del tren"- le dijo de repente la chica que estaba al lado de la pelirroja del jugo, quien era casualmente la recién reincorporada del Instituto Salem- " Vienes de intercambio, con razón no te me hacías conocido"

"Así es señorita Granger"- le respondió la reencarnación de Clow – "Pero permita presentar, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa y ellos son Sakura Kinomoto, Ming Song y Shaoran Li"

" Yo soy Hermione Granger"- dijo la castaña sintiéndose tonta al presentarse a alguien que ya sabía su nombre – " Y ella es Ginny Wesley"

"Disculpa"- le llamo de imprevisto Song que tenía rato que no la dejaba de mirar – " No eres tú una de las chicas del aeropuerto, la de las fotos"

Al oír esto Li por poco y se atraganta con el jugo, fue entonces que Hermione observo bien a ambos muchacho, en especial al de cabellos café. Adquiriendo su cara un color tan rojo como el cabello de su amiga.

"¿ Pero como pudiste perder los estribo con una chica tan bonita Li?"- se burlo Eriol al traducir el sonrojo de la muchacha en un sí.

Pero el Jefe del Clan Li solo es limito a gruñir y seguir comiendo.

"¿Y a que se debió que regresaras del Instituto Salem? "- pregunto Sakura para intentar salir del silencio incomodo que se había propiciado.

"Es... algo difícil de explicar"- contesto con una evasiva la chica.

"Definitivamente muy curioso"- volvió a murmurar Eriol minutos mas tarde cuando vio desaparecer a su nueva amiga y al niño que vivió después de cierto incidente.

Sakura se limito a observarlo brevemente, ya estaba acostumbrada a las peculiaridades de su mentor. Pero casi en seguida la voz del director les llamo.

* * *

**Aburridas notas de la autora:**

_Se que habia prometido el cap para el fin de semana, pero por ciertos asuntos que no estuvieron en mí no lo pude colgar hasta hoy. Espero que les haya gustado._

_¡Yukito ha aparecido! Me pregunto por que nadie pregunto por él, al parecer estara mas cerca de su ama de lo que cree ¡Que casualidad! Je, je, je. _

_Nuestro cuatro amigos ya han llegado a Hogwarts y han empesado a interactuar con los ingleses. ¿Qué será lo que le parese tan curioso ha Eriol¿Cómo supo Clow que Sakura necesitaria una varita¿Qué más paso en la batalla contra los mortífagos._

_¡Las clases estan a punto de comenzar.!_

_PD. Por cierto, creo que mis historias no aparecen en Just in._

_**Contestando reviews del Capitulo dos de Harry Potter:**_

_**AmiLiLupin: **Mmmm, creo que hoy tus lobitos no participaro mucho, ya sera para la proxima, ya empezaron a interactuar entre ellos. Mmm, Ron se enojo porque nadie le habia dicho nada. Espero actualizar rapido._

_**Nayade** jejeje, muchas gracias por el review, creo que los personajes de Hp tendran muchas explicaciones que darse. Bueno nos vemos._

_Dejen reviews._


	5. Capitulo IV

_(Esto va dp del cap 3 de HPyCMO ¿Ya lo leyeron?)_

**La Maestra de las Cartas y La Orden del Fénix**

_By Maky chan_

**CAPITULO IV**

Los cuatro hechiceros extranjeros caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts siguiendo al director del Castillo, quien les hablaba sobre la maravillosa historia del lugar: las cuatro casas y sus fundadores, las reglas, los fantasmas y las escaleras movedizas, entre otros.

Aunque solo dos de los nuevos alumnos escuchaban cada palabra del profesor con interés. Finalmente el profesor se detuvo en un pasillo donde había el cuadro de un hermoso árbol de cerezos con un lago de fondo donde se reflejaba la luna llena ¿Un cuadro muggle?

"Cherry"- dijo alto y claro el profesor del colegio y el cuadro se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar, cosa que provoco la sonrisa de la reencarnación de Clow.

Entraron a una cálida sala en común _(**N.A** No tan amplia como la de las casas_) que tenia un par de sillones cerca del fuego de la chimenea y una mesa de trabajo algo apartada.

Dumbledore continuo su paseo turístico enseñándoles en esa misma planta algo que sorprendió hasta al huraño Li y a Hiragizawa: Una sala de entrenamientos. Era rectangular y muy amplia, el pequeño lobo la examino meticulosamente sin encontrarle ningún defecto.

"Sé muy bien que los hechiceros se entrenan también físicamente"- les comento amablemente- "espero que algún día le puedan hacer una demostración a mis alumnos de su estilo de magia"

"Será un placer"- le dijo Song mientras Li fruncía el ceño, mientras que ha Sakura le surgía una gotita en la nuca, nada era suficiente para complacer al Jefe del clan Li.

"Bueno, a la subida de aquellas escaleras se encuentras las habitaciones: la de la señorita Kinomoto es la de hasta arriba tiene baño propio"- les indico el director- "¡Ah! Y se me olvidaba..."- el director empezó ha buscar algo en sus ropas para sacar luego cuatro papeles- "Normalmente los prefectos se encargan de entregar los horarios mañana por la mañana, pero como no tienen casa se los daré ahora"

Los extranjeros recibieron cada uno un sobre de las manos del anciano profesor.

"Me tomé la molestia de revisarlos"- les indico el profesor con un brillo en los ojos- " Es curioso, pero casi todas sus clases coinciden con los Griffyndor, quizás sea porque las acomodo la profesora McGonnagall quien es la líder de esa casa"

El brillo en los ojos de la reencarnación de Clow no paso desapercibido para el observador anciano, luego de unas ultimas indicaciones y unas palabras corteses dejo a sus estudiantes solos en su nueva sala en común.

"Veo que a Dumbledore no se le va una"- indico divertido Eriol- "No será fácil engañarle"

"No creo que realmente le estemos engañando"- respondió Li con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

Mientras tanto al otro lado del mundo dos personas mantenían una conversación secreta en un lugar perdido del bosque, en lo que parecía un pequeño templo abandonado y casi en ruinas.

"El Jefe del Clan Li ya no está aquí"- dijo un hombre que estaba completamente cubierto por una capa blanca.

"Así es"- le respondió otro hombre canoso oculto en las sombras- "Y el Concilio ya esta ultimando los detalles de nuestro plan, sin darse cuenta".

" Realmente esa similitud de Xiong Lang Li con su antecesor Clow de la que el Concilio ya se ha dado cuenta, será su perdición"

* * *

Una linda castaña de ojos verdes miraba con estupefacción a la gran farsante que tenia delante de ella que osaba el titulo de profesora de adivinación. La sacerdotisa estaba casi segura que seria incapaz de leer las líneas de la mano, era realmente frustrante, además ella no quería estar ahí.**Flash Back**

"¡Pero yo no necesito clases de adivinación! "- había protestó a su mentor.

" Lo sé, pero tengo la vaga información de que Sybill Trellawney fue quien previo las dos profecías del Señor Oscuro"- respondió Eriol en aquella ocasión.

"¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo?"-se quejo, él sabía muy bien que a ella no le gustaba esa rama de la magia desde lo sucedido.

"Porque eres la mas dotada en esa área"

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ahora estaba ahí junto a un muchacho pelirrojo oyendo a la profesora –quien había decidido repasar todo los visto en los pasados cursos- predecirle infortunios a una tal Lavander Brown que se tragaba todo¡y ni siquiera había revuelto bien las cartas!

"Sí, ella es un verdadero fraude"- le dijo su aburrido acompañante interpretando la expresión de su rostro- " Hace un año nos enseñaba junto con un centauro pero se tuvo que ir a una... tuvo que regresar al bosque"

" Si es un fraude ¿Por qué tomas este curso?"- le pregunto ella sin prestar atención aparente a las ultimas palabras de Wesley.

" Es que pase tan pocos TIMOS que mi madre me obligo a tomar todos los cursos"- explico el muchacho tan rojo como sus cabellos.

"¡Ah la estudiante nueva!"- la maestra había llegado a su mesa- " Los halos me avisaron que vendría"

Un murmullo de admiración se oyó en una mesa vecina mientras su compañero hacia una mueca de fastidio y ella intentaba no hacer un gesto.

"¿Deseas que te lea tu futuro?"

"Dicen que cuando uno ve en su futuro forja los hilos del destino hasta que lo visto se cumple"- respondió la hechicera con melancolía mientras sus compañeros la veían con interés.

"Pero el destino ya esta escrito"- le contrario la maestra.

" Uno escribe su propia historia"- respondió ella mas bien con deseo que con convicción- "Uno solo debe de leer un mapa del destino o estar condenado a cumplirlo"

"De acuerdo ¿Por qué no le lees las cartas a tu compañero?"- sugirió para desagrado de Ron mirando a su nueva alumna como solamente había visto a Hermione Granger.

"Así lo hacemos en oriente"

Sakura tomo un juego de cartas del tarot y la revolvió con maestría.

"Pártelas"- le indico al muchacho poniéndolas sobre la mesa.

Posteriormente se puso a repartir las cartas en la mesa murmurando unas palabras en su lengua natal.

"Pasado"- indico señalando las cartas de enfrentes- "Presente"- le dijo señalando las de en medio- "y Futuro, la lectura básica para un mapa"- sin tocarlas siquiera volteo las primeras tres ante el asombro de los demás- " Has tenido un pasado muy emocionante, para nada exento de problemas, aunque en tu pasado reciente has sentido un gran vació"- le dijo sorprendiendo al pelirrojo con sus ultimas palabras para después voltear las otras cartas- " Estas marcan el regreso de algo importante"- ella sonrió comprendiendo lo que le decían las cartas, volteo las dos siguientes¡la carta de los enamorados y del tiempo!- " También dicen que muy pronto encontraras alguien especial que ha estado ahí entre hace tiempo"- finalmente le dio vuelta a la ultima.

"¡La muerte!"- exclamo la profesora provocando que la japonesa la mirara de mala cara.

"Eso...eso significa que voy a morir"- supuso el muchacho perdiendo el color.

"Por supuesto que no"- lo contradijo ella molesta por la actitud de la maestra- " La muerte es parte de un ciclo, vida, muerte y reencarnación; por su relación con las cartas anteriores esta carta dice que habrá un cambio, un cambio tan fuerte que afectara la vida de todos quienes te rodean, que sea la ultima solo indica su importancia"- le tranquilizo.

La maestra solo la vio con aire de desapruebo.

"Bueno ya que nos mostró su dote de adivina de feria"- le espeto Trellawney provocándole gracia ella era La Maestra de las Cartas además de una adivina de nacimiento, esa profesora no le podría enseñar a usar las cartas ¡Era su especialidad!- "Quizás me prestes tu mano"

Sakura le tendió su mano de buen grado.

"Veamos, no creo que vivas mucho pero te casaras muy pronto"

Y me dice a mi adivina de feria pensó no me casare por lo menos en diez años

Aunque Sakura olvidaba la primera regla del destino, nunca sabes que sorpresas traerá.

* * *

Tanto Mei Ling como las demás muchachas veían con terror y piedad como su compañera de primaria lloraba desconsoladamente aferrada a Chiharu quien no sabía que hacer.

Estaban toda reunidas en el apartamento que esta ultima compartía con Naoko para una noche de relajación viendo películas de terror – selección de la de anteojos -; cuando sin previo aviso Rika llego hecha un mar de lagrimas. Sin soportar mas la situación la joven china agarro a su ex compañera y la llevo al sillón.

"Basta ya"- le dijo con la fuerza que le caracterizabas- " Si no te calmas y nos cuentas lo que te pasa, no te podremos ayudar"

"Hemos terminado"- articulo la muchacha entre chillidos.

"¿Te refieres al profesor Terada y a ti?"- pregunto Naoko sorprendida.

"Sí, ya no soportaba más estar ahí"- lloró.

"¿Qué!"- salto Mei Ling – "¿Acaso te maltrata?"

" No, él es muy bueno conmigo"- respondió – " Pero creo que ya no le amó"

Un silencio, solo cortado por los sollozos de la chica, se prolongó a largo rato. Hasta que Chiharu observo algo mas, en la puerta del departamento había una maleta.

" Rika ¿Sabe él que te has ido?"- le pregunto a la muchacha hincándose para verla a la cara, pero el alma a los pies cuando su amiga solo negó para seguir llorando.

"No importa"- le intento animar la china- "Eres muy joven, tienes una vida por delante"

" Es que eso no es todo, estoy embarazada"- confeso la muchacha para seguir llorando.

Ahora sí el frió se hizo general.

* * *

Eriol Hiragizawa observaba con una sonrisa a sus compañeros con quienes compartirían las clases de pociones: como supuso después de su desenvoltura en Aritmancia Hermione Granger estaba ahí, bajo la desdeñosa mirada de un rubio llamado Malfoy que se encontraba parado junto a Zabini otro Slytherin; Harry Potter acababa de llegar.

Su querido descendiente trataba de ocultar la preocupación que le producía el retraso de Sakura sin dejar de observar el pasillo por donde debería de aparecer la hechicera, realmente le conocía muy bien; y finalmente Song charlaba placidamente con la castaña bajo una áspera mirada verde.

Fue entonces cuando llego Serverus Snape, el profesor que les había dado la "cálida" bienvenida la noche anterior, les lanzo una fría mirada a los que no pertenecían a su casa y les ordeno pasar. Ya se estaban acomodando en las mesas cuando la bella japonesa apareció en la puerta respirando agitadamente.

"Lamento mucho la tardanza"- se disculpo la joven inclinado la cabeza quien al parecer había llegado corriendo- "Es que me perdí"

Sobre las cabezas de Eriol y Shaoran surgió una gotita; hay cosas que nunca cambian, se dijeron recordando los retrasos de la muchacha cuando aún iban en la primaria.

"¿Entonces que hacer ahí parada?"- le espeto el profesor que no olvidaba el grito de la chica de la noche anterior, de seguro era otra revoltosa- "Pasa ahora mismo, y para que no se te haga tarde de nuevo déjame decirte que estas castigada, al terminar la clase te diré cual será tu detención"

¿Detención? Sakura puso cara de abatimiento mientras se dirigía a tomar un lugar, en la preparatoria solo la hubiesen mandado fuera con una cubeta de agua ¿Por qué las escuelas mágicas son tan estrictas¡Pero todo había sido su culpa! Ya sabía que le iba ha dar problemas cuando lo descubrió la noche anterior.

**Flash Back**

La japonesa subió todas las escaleras para ver su habitación después de mantener una conversación con sus cuatro compañeros. Cuando abrió la puerta no pudo dejar de lado una expresión de asombro, el cuarto era más amplio del que ocupaba cuando era pequeña: tenia un tocador, un escritorio, un closet, una cama adorselada, aparte se su propia chimenea y, como había indicado el profesor, un baño privado que tenía tina y regadera.

Sus cosas ya estaban ahí, aparte de un baúl mágico la muchacha traía también una pequeña maleta donde había puesto el uniforme con el que se había cambiado en el tren y aparte una pijama para no deshacer el baúl aquella noche.

Tomó la maleta y justo cuando la abrió una figura amarilla salió volando de ahí.

"¡Oh que horror, creí que moriría!"- expreso muy quitado de la pena el pequeño Kero- "No creí que el viaje fuera tan largo, por poco nos asfixiamos ahí adentro"

"¡Kerberus¡¿Qué haces aquí!"- le replico su dueña cuando salió de sus sorpresa – "Un momento, dijiste ¿Nos asfixiamos?"

Fue entonces cuando el inconsciente gato negro de la reencarnación de Clow salió rodando de la maleta con los ojos hechos espirales.

"¿Sucede algo Kinomoto?"- la voz de Song se escucho cuando su dueño entro a la habitación seguidos de Li y Hiragizawa posiblemente atraídos por el grito de la dueña de las cartas.

"¿Kerberus?"- dudó el Jefe del Clan Li al ver al pequeño muñeco volando sobre sus cabezas.

" El único y el mejor Guardián de las Cartas Sakura, la Bestia de los ojos dorados"- se esponjo.

" ¿Qué hace el muñeco aquí?"- pregunto Song ganándose la mirada llameante de la pequeña criatura.

" Hacer para lo que fui creado"- le explico del mal humor- "¡Proteger a mi ama!"

" Yo sé cuidarme sola"- le dijo esta con una venita en la cabeza- "Te ordene que te quedaras en Londres, y además ¿Qué hace Spinel aquí?- agrego con preocupación contemplando al inconsciente guardián.

" Le convencía que me siguiera"- explico Kero ante la mirada acusadora del resto Bueno, mejor dicho lo metí a la maleta a la fuerza; pero es lo mismo

"Lo dudo mucho"- murmuro la chica- "¡Es que no confías en que puedo cuidarme sola!"

" No, pero no confió en ellos"- respondió bajito mientras que a los presentes les salía una gotita- "Además si tu hermano se entera de que te deje sola debería empezar a cavar mi cripta"

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y ahora por llevarles de desayunar a los dos guardines estoy castigada el primer día de clases pensaba la chica mientras el profesor pasaba lista.

"Muy bien déjenme advertirles a los nuevos que no tolero a estudiantes mediocres"- les hablo en un susurro mirando fijamente a la hechicera quien se encogió en su asiento- "Aunque hay algunos que creen que pueden llegar y salir de este colegio cuando se les viene en gana"- fase aludida a ciertos dos Griffyndor quienes no cambiaron de expresión, ya acostumbrados a la ironía e injusticia del profesor.

"Veamos como están"- dijo Snape- "¡Granger! Los ingredientes para la poción de la invisibilidad"

" Polvo de cuerno de unicornio.."- empezó a recitar la castaña sabiendo que esa poción la contemplaban en Hogwarts hasta finales de ese curso, pero ciertamente el maestro no era nada justo, lo bueno es que había visto esa poción el año pasado, que era muy útil cuando no se contaba con una capa invisible- "... y esencia de anís"- termino con una sonrisa esperando la reacción del maestro.

"¡Esencia de anís¡Esto no es un curso de cocina"- salto Snape, contento por la falla de la sabelotodo.

"Bueno, es que el sabor de la poción es un poco amargo y el anís lo disimula, además que le da un poco de mas durabilidad"- lo contradijo – " Es una pequeña invención de la profesora de pociones de Salem"

El profesor gruño un "No estas en Salem", pero prefirió no bajarle puntos.

"Kinomoto"- la chica salto de su asiento por el susurro – " Los ingredientes del antídoto del Filtro de Amor 8"

Sakura parpadeo un par de veces, había estudiado pociones occidentales ese verano en los libros de todos los cursos de Hogwarts, pero no recordaba haber visto ese antídoto, ella sabía como detener cualquier tipo de magia que perjudicase al corazon, pero con un hechizo.

"No lo sé profesor"- contesto

"Lo supuse"- dijo triunfante- " Hoy haremos el siguiente antídoto que quiero en mi escritorio al terminar la clase, lo harán por parejas"- los recorrió con su oscura mirada- " Zabine con Song, Malfoy con Hiragizawa, Granger con Li y Kinomoto con Potter"

Al ver que el muchacho no se movía de sus sitio la hechicera tomo sus cosa y se dirigió a donde el niño que vivió ya empezaba a sacar los ingredientes.

"¡Buenos Días!"- lo saludo con timidez, pero el muchacho se limito a echarle una mirada evaluadora para seguir con lo que hacia, suspiro y se dispuso a ayudarle.

Un rato después Snape se dedicaba a rondar las mesas para poder criticar las pociones, con resultados infructuosos, bueno...

" ¡Kinomoto, estas cortando las raíces muy grandes!"- exclamo ya que todo estaba bien hecho.

Dos lugares mas atrás Hermione suspiro, pobre chica, al parecer Snape estaba enfocando todo el desagrado que le producía la presencia de Harry ahí contra ella, pero ¿Por qué no lo hacia contra él? No es que quisiera verlo irritado, pero algo extraño había sucedido ahí. Al parecer lo había emparejado con Kinomoto con la esperanza de que está fuera un desastre, pero al parecer era buena, como su pareja quien solo le había dirigido un par de frases y ahora se dedicaba a cortar los ingredientes con una velocidad impresionante.

* * *

Una linda muchacha de piel blanca y cabello negro miraba a la gente pasar apresuradamente junto a ella, parada frente a la Torre Eiffel recordaba con un poco de melancolía su propio país con su torre característica.

También recordaba de una ocasión, cuando aun era una niña, había ido a la Torre de Tokio con su mejor amiga y aquel apuesto niño, aunque no lograba recordar si él ya estaba ahí.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz varonil muy amable a su espalda.

" Bon jour, Angelique"

La chica se voltio para ver al apuesto Francois Laffemas que estaba parado ahí desde quien sabe cuanto.

" La vi tan pensativa que temí interrumpirla"- le dijo besándole la mano provocando el sonrojo de la muchacha.

Ella sonrió dulcemente y comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Paris conversando amenamente, después de aquella ocasión en que habían chocado accidentalmente se habían vuelto a encontrar por, vaya tremenda coincidencia, al parecer el joven francés vivía en el mismo edificio del piso donde la joven Daudoji se hospedaba.

Aunque no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable.

"Mademoiselle¿ Cree usted en la reencarnación?"- le pregunto el muchacho mientras pasaban enfrente de Notre-Dame.

Tomoyo lo miro con sorpresa.

* * *

Después de tomarse un descanso de varias horas, bueno en realidad solamente Eriol lo había hecho puesto que Li insistió en entrenar con su compatriota –quien no estaba del todo de acuerdo- y Sakura prefirió iniciar con sus deberes de pociones, además de leer el libro –pues al parecer el profesor la había tomado en su contra-; los cuatro hechiceros se dirigieron a su ultima clase.

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

A diferencia de lo que habían visto en las otras clases, en esta parecía que todos los Griffyndor estaban, el profesor ya estaba adentro así que fueron a tomar sus asientos.

"Buenas tardes"- les saludo el pelirrojo cuando todos llegaron- " Como ya han de saber soy Bill Weasley y seré el profesor en turno de la materia maldita"- dijo guiñándoles un ojo mientras que algunos dejaban escapara una risita, auque cierto pelirrojo se hallaba al fondo de la clase hundido en su silla- "El profesor Lupin esta arreglado unos asuntos así que por eso no nos acompañara en esta clase, para comenzar me gustaría hacerles una prueba para ver que tan buenos son con los hechizos de defensa"

Eso era lo malo de aquella materia, como cada año había un nuevo profesor nunca sabían por donde empezar, pero con Lupin ahí era seguro que las clases serian buenas.

"Ha eso nos dedicaremos solo esta semana"

Fue así como el mayor de los hermanos Wesley les comunico que ese día le pondrían toda su atención a Protego y Expeliarmus, que eran las más basicas, para aumentar su potencia.

Varios alumnos pasaron a realizar el hechizo mientras Bill les daba unas indicaciones y consejos. Cuando le pidió a Hiragizawa para realizar el protego quedo bástate sorprendido ya que ninguno de sus hechizos logro romper la barrera, el único a quien conocía capaz de ello era a Harry.

" Kinomoto ¿Por qué no lo intentas?"- le pidió a la joven japonesa cuando termino con una demostración de expelliarmus. Ante la mirada del grupo la chica paso al frente y se paro frente al profesor.

"Expelliarmus"

Al principio Bill pensó que la muchacha no lo había logrado, sin embargo se dio cuenta que su varita ya no estaba en su mano.

"¡Vaya tienes practica!"- se asombro, generalmente los hechizos lanzaban hacia atrás al atacante con todo y varita; solo muy pocos magos lo realizaban de la manera que la muchacha.

" No, es la primera vez que lo realizo"- confeso la chica.

Unas cuantas horas mas tarde, durante la cena, Li se seguía quejando.

"¡Pero sí te gusta llamar la atención!"- la regañaba- "Primero llegas tarde a clase de Snape y después le dices a ese tipo que es la primera vez que realizar ese hechizo"

Sakura lucia avergonzada y triste.

"Bueno Eriol también se lucio"- la defendió son ganándose una dura mirada del jefe del clan Li.

"Y a todo esto ¿Qué castigo te impuso el amable profesor de pociones?"- pregunto la reencarnación de Clow.

" Tengo que limpiar unos calderos"- respondió ella con cara de sufrimiento.

" Pues será mejor que desde ahora dejes de llamar la atención"

Con estas palabra Sakura frunció levemente el ceño y controlando su voz contesto:

"Como usted diga señor Li"- dijo inclinado su cabeza respetuosamente- "Con su permiso me retiro"

Los tres hechiceros observaron como la muchacha se dirigió al otro lado de la mesa donde una castaña y una pelirroja platicaban.

"¡Vaya Li sí que tienes tacto!" – se burlo Eriol, pero este le ignoro.

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

_¡Hola! Y aquí ya esta el primer día de clases de nuestro personajes de CCS, vaya pobre de Sakura, Snape se ensaño con ella ¿Por qué no molesto a Harry¿Realmente creyeron que Kero se iba a despegar de su dueña? Pero sin duda le causara mas problemas que ayudarla._

_¡Pobre Rika¡Embarazada! Supongo que ya se lo habían imaginado._

_Por cierto¿Por qué a Sakura no le gustara la adivinación?_

_Hoy no contestare Reviews, por que no tengo en no importa!_

_Espero que en este sí dejen, espero avanzar mucho e el fic este verano._

_Chaoito._

_PD. Casi no me acuerdo de poner esto:_

**Sakura Card Captors pertenece a Clamp y Harry Potter a JK Rowling, este fic no tiene fines lucrativos y esta hecha de fans para fans.**

_Supongo que en algunos caps salteados bastara._


	6. Capiyulo V

_(Esto va dp del cap 4 de HPyCMO ¿Ya lo leyeron?)_

**La Maestra de las Cartas y La Orden del Fénix**

_By Maky chan _

**CAPITULO V**

El sol ya tenia mas de media hora sobre los terrenos del castillo convidando su cálida presencia a todo aquello que sus rayos tocaban, era muy temprano para que los habitantes del castillo estuviesen despiertos en domingo, aunque algunos aun no dormían.

Mas bien dicho una linda personita de ojos verdes que tenia el rostro afligido, se sentía como una niña de 10 años siendo reprendida por su padre por alguna travesura, y siendo una persona tan independiente desde la muerte del señor Kinomoto hace ya varios años esto parecía irreal.

El jefe del clan Li se hallaba inmerso en unos papeles que llenaban toda la mesa del trabajo, estudiaba -como era su costumbre todas las mañanas- algunos documentos referentes a la situación de su clan, el concilio, la investigaciones sobre la situación en occidente y hasta libros de administración referente a la carrera que cursaba desde hacia un año.

Allí lo había encontrado la castaña cuando había llegado de Hosmeade, y aun ahora recibía comentarios sobre su irresponsabilidad.

Song aun en pijama miraba la escena con una gotita en la cabeza sin saber si tomarlo a broma o en serio, pues aunque el "Comandante en Jefe" de la misión – apodo que le había puesto por la profunda seriedad de su compatriota hacia el asunto – se hacia miope él también había estado fuera en horas indebidas y realmente no precisamente en fiestas inocentes.

A su lado Eriol que ya se encontraba entrenado, y que no se había sorprendido al ver llegar a su discípula, sonreía ciertamente divertido por la situación.

"Ya déjala Li"- le dijo cuando se había divertido lo suficiente con la consternación de la muchacha- "Después de todo nos hemos enterado de algo muy peculiar"

"Fue solo un golpe de suerte"- desacredito completamente Li.

"Bueno, pero después de todo en la primera vez que ella hace algo así"- intervino Song- "Yo por ejemp..."

"Ha mi me importa... tú puedes hacer lo que quieras a mi no me concierne"- le riño el jefe del clan Li dejando los papeles y haciendo clara referencia de que Sakura pertenecía a su clan- "Aunque me gustaría que tomaras con mas seriedad las cosas y hacer algo mas que traer aquí a cuanta chica fácil hay en este colegio; deberías de ser mas cuidadoso, recuerda que aquí residen dos bestias del sello"

En ese momento la ex card captor agradeció que su guardián fuera tan dormilón, no le hacia gracia el pensar en la escena que haría Kero si Li la riñera en su presencia.

"Y yo pienso que deberías interactuar mas con los estudiantes"- le contradijo la reencarnación de Clow- "Se muy bien que no te gusta socializar, pero las historias que ellos cuentan aquí sobre Harry Potter resultan muy interesantes; además creo que la relación que Sakura esta llevando con la chica Granger resultara muy beneficiosa, con lo que paso ayer mi impresión de que esa chica sabe mas que el propio ministro sobre varias cosas se me hace aun mas real."

Xiao Lang Li solo emitió un gruñido de derrota.

"¿Crees que esa chica pertenezca a la Orden del Fénix?"- le pregunto con incredulidad.

"Lo dudo mucho, aunque claro admito que es bastante inteligente, pero no creo que Dumbledore metería en esto a alguien tan joven"

" Y ¿Qué hay de Potter?"- pregunto la Sacerdotisa – " Con lo de esta madrugada estoy segura de que él y el profesor Wesley tienen ciertas misiones"

" Es diferente, si nos guiamos por las murmuraciones hay quienes dicen que él es el elegido"

"Sigue siendo un muchacho, no deberías darle tanto crédito a los chismes"- le contradijo Li.

"No todo es lo que parece y la edad no cuenta ¿Quién de aquí creería que estos cuatros estudiantes de intercambio somos en realidad enviados del concilio para determinar nuestro apoyo en la guerra?"

" Ese es un buen punto, además Potter desprende una energía muy especial aunque..."- ella estaba segura que Hermione también.

" Estoy seguro que Potter es un mago muy poderoso, aunque le hace falta afinar habilidades, seria un gran hechicero si recibiera el entrenamiento apropiado"

"¿Sugieres entrenarlo?"- pregunto Li sin creer lo que oía.

"Tendría mas posibilidad contra Lord Voldemort"- opino la hechicera.

" ¿Y eso en que nos beneficiaría a nosotros?"- volvió a preguntar desacreditando lo que decían- "No creo que nada de esto afecte a oriente"

" Por lo que he oído Voldemort es un mago muy ambicioso, no se detendrá para extender su poderío"- le contradijo la Maestra de las Cartas.

"No subestimes al Oriente, es más poderoso que Occidente"- el hechicero comenzaba a enfadarse.

"Lo dudo solo es diferente"- volvió a contradecir Sakura, mientras Song se preocupaba por el giro de la situación sin creer que Hiragizawa solo sonriera, pero es que la reencarnación del Mago Clow ya había previsto la situación- "¿Qué pasaría si solo uno puede enfrentársele? Y claro que me refiero a Potter. Además ¿Que hay de aquella hechicera de la otra vez¿Por qué tomas esa actitud tan desinteresada?"

¡PUM!

El Jefe del Clan Li se había levantado en toda su estatura con sus ojos chispeantes de rabia, si cualquier persona del concilio hubiese sido mirado de aquella manera empezaría a rezar a sus antepasados por ayuda, pero la joven sacerdotisa aun no estaba asustada.

"Creo que yo estoy a cargo"- le murmuro fríamente – "Así que no quiero que vuelvas a cuestionar mi autoridad o todos tus privilegios te serán quitados. Recuerda que perteneces a mi clan y por muy poderosa que seas estas bajo mi mando."

Con esta amenaza dejo la sala en común saliendo por el retrato, Sakura estaba aun congelada en su lugar y poco le faltaba para empezar a temblar.

"Será mejor que ya te retires a tu cuarto"- la voz Eriol le pareció tan lejana y el oír su mal disimulado tono de preocupación la puso aun mas nerviosa; pero aun así obedeció.

* * *

_Las aguas se arremolinaban ferozmente alrededor del cuerpo de su enemigo, aunque el exceso de poder que había utilizado en su ultimo ataque le debilito demasiado aquel sujeto no podría salir de esta._

_Cual fue su sorpresa cuando un demonio rojo hizo ceder a las aguas mientras aquel mago occidental salía ileso de las mismas, pero de la sorpresa vino el enojo._

"_Eres muy poderosa hechicera"- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras el espirito del fuego regresaba a donde pertenecía- "Debería de utilizar tu fortaleza en otras cosas a parte de atacar a las personas"_

Respirando agitadamente la pálida muchacha llevo un vaso de agua a sus labios para calmar el terrible malestar que sentía, necesitaba un buen par de aspirinas ¿Por qué había consentido ir a ese lugar?

_¿Por qué?_

_Era la pregunta que se hacia esa noche mientras limpiaba los pisos del templo, aunque ella no había pedido ir concientemente ahí, no sabía, no entendía ¿Por qué estaba ahí¿Qué beneficios le brindaba?_

_Ella aprendía, sí, aprendía muchas cosas sobre la magia ritual, la importancia de los rezos y las invocaciones. Y agradecía, claro, agradecía estar ahí en vez de aquel lugar donde le ayudarían a desarrollar aquella habilidad que tanto odiaba._

_Pero se sentía tan sola, tan abandonada. Las duras jornadas la apartaban de aquellos tristes recuerdos, pero la soledad la asfixiaba y la hacia caer de nuevo en la depresión._

_Además ellas estaban en lo cierto, ella no tenía porque estar ahí, no tenía porque escalar tan rápido. Ellas habían llevado esta educación desde su niñez y ella llevaba ahí quince días y ya estudiaba con ellas._

_Gracias a Dios el sistema no permitía que supieran quien era realmente ella, ese sistema se llevaba para no tener favoritismos y por ello la odiaban mas ¿Quién era ella para recibir ese trato?_

_Nadie, realmente nadie. No era nadie en ese mundo, su sangre no estaba ligada a ninguno de los grandes clanes, y aun así, aun así avanzaba velozmente sobre ellas._

_¿Quién había escuchado antes de un curso Pegaso para Sacerdotisa?_

_Nadie._

_Y era pesado, verdaderamente pesado, pues estudiaba tres veces mas que el resto. Pero la señora Ieran le había dicho expresamente que no aceptaría ningún fracaso, que debía poner en alto a quienes la había acogido y que tuviera en cuenta el privilegio del que era objeto._

_No había sido fácil convencer al Sumo Sacerdote._

_Ese año estaba siendo realmente pesado, pero de alguna manera ella lo había elegido. Había elegido algo totalmente opuesto a lo que había vivido, pero es que no quería recordar, no quería llorar._

_Pero en esos momentos de soledad caía en su trampa, no era posible olvidar y el dolor la ahogaba._

_La culpa, la impotencia..._

_Sin poderlo evitar dos lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos y un gemido de dolor de su boca._

"_¿Qué sucede Ying-chan?"- dijo una voz burlona a sus espaldas – "¿Es que la princesa esta por encima de la limpieza¿Fregar los pisos es tan pesado?"_

_Ying-chan, como le decían en el templo de las aprendices alzó su mirada para observar a la muchacha de cabellos negros con reflejos cafés y ojos violeta que había hecho el ácido comentario._

_La sacerdotisa de primer nivel, que se había convertido en sus torturadora personal desde que había llegado, la miraba divertida con un dejo de superioridad. Y es que no importaba mucho el hecho de que Ying-chan se hallara de rodillas limpiando el piso con las manos, Leia-chan tenia un porte majestuoso nato._

_Leia había sido la primera en todo desde que había ingresado al templo de las aprendices, por eso al llegar Ying-Fa quien también demostraba talento le había agarrado maña._

_Tenía la impresión de que ella y sus amigas eran las causantes de su castigo._

"_No tienes idea de cómo ha sido mi vida. Créeme que limpiar no me cuesta ningún trabajo"- las palabra de la muchacha no carecían de verdad, pero también era cierto que hacer ese trabajo en ese estilo tan retrógrada le estaba dañando las manos._

"_Qué extraño que la ofrenda haya estallado¿Cierto?"- contesto Leia._

_No tenía que decirlo, aquello había sido un desastre y había afectado todo el proceso del ritual. Cuando la señora Ieran se enterara..._

"_¿Quieres que te confíe un secreto?"- continuo- "Eso es lo que pasa cuando cambias los polvos"_

_La confección no le sorprendió nada, pero eso no importaba, no podía acusar sin pruebas y nadie la apoyaría. Leia-chan infundía respeto._

"_Así que así fue como paso"_

_La dos aprendices dieron un respingo; observándolas desde las sombras, el Sumo Sacerdote había escuchado todo._

La linda muchacha de ojos esmeralda salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos aquella mañana cuando escucho la voz de Li que estaba sentado frente a ella.

"Mei Ling ha rentado un departamento grande cerca del Campus Universitario para mudarse con tus amigas"- le informo mientras le pasaba la carta de la susodicha- "No entiendo porque me dirige las cartas a mi si quiere escribirte a ti"- agrego con desdén.

Al recibir la carta de la prima "Comandante en Jefe", quien había estado mas distante de lo usual los últimos días, Sakura olvido por completo el contenido de la carta que había estado leyendo anteriormente.

Se sentía tan mal de estar ahí en ves de Tokio, pero es que ya nada podía hacer, pero estaba tan preocupada por Rika; esperaba poder ir a visitarle en Navidad.

"No te preocupes"- le aconsejo Eriol quien parecía haber leído sus pensamientos- "Rika es una chica muy fuerte y con la señorita Li ahí para ayudarle esta en buenas manos ¿Qué opina Tomoyo al respecto?"

"También esta preocupada"- le respondió la hechicera aun perpleja porque la reencarnación de Clow hubiese utilizado el termino "señorita"- "Espera poder tomar el primer puente que tenga pera ir a verlas, pero es un viaje muy largo para tan pocos días"

"No sabía que las Sacerdotisas se ponían en contacto"- comento de repente Song, para quitar esa mirada de preocupación de los ojos de su amiga, haciendo alusión del sobre con el símbolo del Templo de Aprendices, que había estado leyendo hace un rato.

"No esta prohibido"- le comento Sakura al notar la mirada de Li en ella- "Bueno existe una laguna en el código, mientras no revelemos nuestra identidad no importa, además ya no soy aprendiz"

_Querida Ying Fa:_

Se leía.

_¡Vaya manera recibir cartas! Sé que esto no es lo correcto pero estoy un poco asustada. Veras últimamente mi Clan no ha pasado buenos momento, y bueno que mas podía pasar si tenemos de enemigos a uno de los mas poderosos._

_Así que mi padre ha decidido que ya es hora de comprometerme. ¿Recuerdas cuando comentábamos acerca de los matrimonios? Yo se que tú no tienes que preocuparte por eso...pero temo tanto que se trate de una anciano, mi padre me ha dicho que mi futuro esposo ya lleva las riendas de un Clan._

_¡Y el candidato tendrá 30 años si tengo suerte!_

_Leia-chan._

_P.D Lamento mucho esta carta pero se que tu no me juzgaras, tengo la impresión de que perteneces a un clan muy liberal, y necesitaba desahogarme. _

* * *

Horas mas tarde el jefe del clan Li se adormecía en clase de Historia de Magia, algunos de sus profesores de los clanes había sido realmente aburridos, pero ninguno había sido capas de meterlo en tal estado de sopor. 

¿De quien había sido la grandiosa idea de poner a un fantasma a dar esa materia?

Además la historia occidental no le interesaba tanto, no mucho, y el profesor Binns hacía parecer la vida de Merlín como una lectura de estadísticas que no dicen nada. Luchaba tanto por poner atención.

La penetrante mirada del joven oriental se alzó del pergamino, que ese día estaba en limpio, para observar a sus compañeros, eran muy pocos pero que se podía esperar, después de todo aprenderían lo mismo leyendo el libro y es que, como se había dado cuenta hace una semana, el profesor Binns no hacía otra cosa que decir lo que decía el libro palabra por palabra.

¡Solo le faltaba por nombrar los signos ortográficos!

Y ahí estaban sus compañeros, unos descaradamente dormidos, otros en sus propios asuntos –jugando cartas, terminando deberes de otras asignaturas-; pero sus ojos se detuvieron finalmente en una linda bruja de cabellos castaños, Hermione Jane Granger, uno de los casi inexistentes que escuchaba el monótono discurso y tomaba apuntes, quizás esperando que el profesor dijera algo que no estuviese en el libro.

La inteligencia de esa chica era sorprendente, era dedicada, era... definitivamente alguien de altura; sería una gran hechicera, le tenía más fe que al chico Potter y sabía que lo que decía Eriol era cierto: esa chica era el punto clave para acercarse al supuesto "elegido".

Pero pensar en eso le hacía recordar el incidente con la Maestra de las Cartas, era conciente de que se había excedido, pero nadie se atrevía a retar al Jefe de uno de los clanes mas antiguos de China.

Aunque estaba unido a ella por un lazo de culpabilidad.

¿Sería solo eso?

¡Por supuesto que sí! Además él ya le había dado protección suficiente y ella debía aprender a respetarle. Bueno, bueno; estaba seguro que lo hacía (En especial por que contrastaba con Hiragizawa y Song que se divertían a costa suya) pero no le temía como toda su familia.

¿O sí?

¿El quería que le temieran?

Por su posición era prudente mantener una distancia, pero... no estaba seguro de que eso le gustara. Pero no era que le gustara o no: él era el Jefe del Clan Li y era su deber anteponer todo por su familia, estar a la altura del titulo que ostentaba.

No importaba lo que dijera Eriol, la diversión no era su estilo de vida. Aunque la reencarnación de Clow no le aconsejaba los excesos en el que él vivia, pero sí el des- estresarse un poco.

Pero no era momento para ello.

¿Pero cuando lo seria?

"¡Oye!"- una voz conocida lo saco de sus meditaciones – "Disculpe que te moleste Li, pero la clase ha terminado. ¡Llegaremos tarde a la siguiente!"

El joven parpadeo un par de veces mientras procesaba la información, así que ordeno sus cosas mientras le agradecía a la castaña.

"Es una clase muy pesada¿cierto?" – le dijo la muchacha sorprendiéndolo, generalmente cuando cambiaban de clase respetaba su silencio – "Pero nunca te había notado tan abstraído ¿Sucede algo?"

"No, es decir...solo pensaba en unos asuntos"

"Metido en tus propios pensamientos, estudios, ocupaciones, no eres muy social mas que con tus mas allegados; obsesionado con las reglas"- Shaoran no entendió el porque del listado de sus características y le dirigió a Granger una mirada molesta, esta al notarlo solo le sonrió, se había dado cuenta que el chino no era de temer, solo algo reservado y mas hosco de...de lo que ella había sido- "Habló de alguien más"- le aclaro, aunque claro había un poco de mentira en ello- "Sí, era así hasta que conoció a unas cuantas personas que le hicieron comprender que el había cosas que los libros no te podían enseñar, aunque ella ya lo sabia, lo que no sabia era que hay cosas que uno no puede resolver, la vida del ser humano es muy corta y hay conocimientos que solo uno puede aprender viviendo, para así descubrir cosas mas valiosas, la vida es tan corta que uno lamentara lo que no hizo cuando tuvo oportunidad, lo que temió descubrir."

El Hechicero la miro con sorpresa, había utilizado un termino femenino para ello; al final no hablaba sobre él.

"Estas hablando de ti misma"

"Así es"- le respondió- "Cuando estudiaba aquí me describían como una sabelotodo insufrible, solo conocía de tres prioridades las reglas, el estudio y ... otra que superaba a las otras dos, una que siempre hizo que olvidara las otras dos; pero no era suficiente, tuve que alejarme, conocer a otras personas para ver claramente lo que era importante y olvidarme de las otras dos. Yo ya lo sabía, pero... me costaba mucho desprenderme de esa mascara que yo misma me había confeccionado. Eso no quiere decir que haya cambiado tanto, aun amo el estudio, pero ya no gasto en él todas mis energías. Divertirte no significa olvidar que tienes ciertas responsabilidades, sino saber conjugar estas para tener una vida plena, para ser feliz."

Se pregunto si aquella chica había hablado con Hiragizawa, porque aun tenía la sensación de que... bueno era obvio que le estaba mandando un mensaje. Pero ya habían llegado a la siguiente aula y no pudo decirle nada más.

"Para ser feliz" murmuro para si, cierto él no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que se sintió feliz, que se sintió vivo. Recordaba que se sentía extasiado cuando lograba actos realmente espectaculares en su desempeño físico(Arte marciales y demás) y mágico, pero ya no. Aunque la ultima vez que se sintió vivó...feliz...

Su cara se alzó sobre la calabaza que tenía que convertir en cisne – cosa que la profesora McGonnagall explicaba en el frente de la clase- y su mirada se poso en el rostro de la hechicera de ojos verdes, tenía que hacer las pases.

* * *

Ieran Li caminaba con el semblante serio por los pasillos de la Sede del Concilio, solo los miembros mas allegados de sus familia podrían notar en sus oscuros ojos el semblante de preocupación que tenia. 

A su hijo no le iba a agradar nada esto.

La honorable señora no abandono su rápida marcha hasta que una figura le impidió continuar su camino, estaba tan preocupada que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

"Muy buenas tardes Señora Li"- le saludo un hombre maduro con el cabello cano y unos ojos grises que vestía una túnica blanca.

"Es un honor para mi desearle muy buenas tardes al Sumo Sacerdote" – respondió con el mayor de los respetos la dama china a aquel hombre con una reverencia muy pronunciada.

El Sumo Sacerdote le cedió el paso y ambos continuaron su camino mas despacio para poder conversar.

" Espero no ofender su confianza, pero me parece que mi Señora se encuentra un poco preocupada"- le abordo el anciano.

" Ha escuchado las decisiones del concilio respecto a mi familia"

"Una alianza que beneficiara a todos"

"No creo que mi hijo comparta esa opinión"

"Al consejo le preocupa la situación de su Clan, y hago alusión a la confianza que nos tenemos Ieran, que me párese una decisión acertada"

"Lo sé Chen, lo sé. Sé que él mismo se lo ha buscado, pero el asunto no es el que, sino el quien; además no le gustara que esta decisión se haya tomado mientras que se encuentra lejos"

" Xiao Lang debe aceptar esto con sabiduría, debe aceptar su deber"

" Muchas gracias Chen, ha tenido muchas gentilezas con mi familia; espero que no sea una molestia para usted si le presta consejo a mi hijo"

El Sumo Sacerdote observó como la señora Irean se alejaba por los pasillos.

"Por supuesto que no Irean, por supuesto que no"- murmuro ,mientras esta se perdía a la vuelta de una esquina.

* * *

Eriol Hiragizawa observaba como su querida heredera leía su ya acostumbrada carta que traía el sello de las sacerdotisas con un rostro de preocupación, el tiempo pasaba rápidamente y ya estaban en octubre. 

En su natal Inglaterra el clima comenzaba a ceder a los fuertes vientos, pero aun así esa mañana los alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts estaban ansioso ante la perspectiva de un partido de Quidditch.

"¡El primer partido de quidditch de la temporada!"- repetía el alumnado con emoción- "¡Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff!"

Ambas casas vestían con sus colores representativos y una extraña chica, de nombre Lovegood, lucia un peculiar sombrero con la cabeza de un león mientras le deseaba suerte al capitán del equipo de escarlata –quien se encontraba del mismo color que su túnica de quidditch-

El día anterior Ronald Wesley había mareado a la pequeña Sakura con una larga y tediosa explicación sobre las reglas del juego, bajo la fastidiada mirada de la chica Granger; ahora el pobre muchacho se le veía nerviosos, pero era asediado por varias chicas, ante la mirada divertida de su amiga.

Ese seria un día realmente peculiar, como ya se había anunciado a si mismo, después de que Shaoran Li aceptara ir a ver el juego por propia voluntad.

Su mirada que seguía observando con detenimiento a los ocupantes del gran comedor se detuvo en la mesa de los profesores. Dumbledore no estaba ahí; y, mas curioso todavía, en uno de sus entremos se encontraban Remus Lupin, Harry Potter y Bill Wesley observando lo que parecía un pedazo de pergamino.

"Song"- llamo al chino quien se encontraba en su segunda ración de cereal – "¿Ya has leído el profeta esta mañana?"

"No, pero si quieres comienza"- le respondió pasándole el periódico que hacia unos minutos había sido entregado por una lechuza.

Rápidamente el muchacho encontró lo que buscaba y leyó con sorpresa su contenido. Al termina les llamo la atención a sus compañeros y se los paso para que lo leyeran.

ROBO EN EL MUSEO DE HISTORIA ANTIGUA DE LIVERPOOL Por Margaret Lumiere Canes 

_La pasada noche hubo una extraña infiltración en el museo de historia antigua, cabe destacar que el establecimiento es un lugar muggle pero los hechos ocurridos ahí nos hace pensar que algunos magos o brujas, posiblemente seguidores de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, fueron quienes se infiltraron a aquel lugar._

_Las pruebas que sugieren ello son sin duda alguna la presencia de la Marca Tenebrosa en el Cielo; pero lo que resulta sorprendente son los hechos que se narran sobre lo ocurrido aquella noche._

_Cuando los miembros del ministerio llegaron al lugar se encontraron con dos mortífagos no identificados amarrados, dichos sujetos clamaban que un "Ángel" de larga cabellera y alas blancas los ataco._

_También se reporta que ningún muggle logro ver lo ocurrido, puesto que al sub-gerente del museo se le encontró desmayado en su oficina y sin recordar los hechos pasados._

"_Al parecer lo único que faltan son unos pergaminos y un antiguo artefacto de una civilización desconocida"- declaro Tsushikiro sub-gerente del lugar. Respecto al misterioso "Ángel"..._

"Yue..."- murmuro Kero, quien se encontraba en el regazo de su ama – había dado un gran pleito para ver el partido – olvidando aparentar ser un muchacho de suelta.

"Definitivamente iba a ser un día muy peculiar", se dijo la reencarnación de Clow.

La identidad falsa del guardián de la luna en el país¡Que casualidad!

Pero...Las casualidades no existen; solo lo inevitable.

* * *

**Aburridísimas y super Tediosas Notas de su Analfabeta Autora.**

_Perdón por la tardanza, pero mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones,l recordando las vacaciones...¡Malas noticias! Las mias estan por terminar._

_¡Vaya que Li estubo insoportable en esta ocacion¿Por qué se sentira culpable? Muajajaj, aun falta demasiado para que se enteren. Aunque a mi me gusto la conversación que tubo con Hermione._

_Mei Ling, Chiharu, Naoko y Rika en un departamento... supongo que seran un gran apoyo las unas con las otras._

_¿Quién sera aquella sacerdotisa con quien se cartea Sakura?_

_¿Qué decisión ha tomado el Concilio que molestara a el Jefe del Clan Li?_

_¿Por qué los guardianes no han invadido la cocina del colegio?_

_No prometo respuestas rapidas, esto va leeento._

_Espero que les haya gustado, espero reviews!_

_Por cierto Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling, esta es solo la versión de una psicopata analfabeta que piensa diferenta._

_Card Captor Sakura le pertenece a Clamp, quienes sí saben como desarrollar una hermosa relacion siguiendo el desarrollo de los personaje y no un trama pre-establecido._

_La idea del Concilio de Magia de Oriente es idea de la gran autora de fics Mikki chan, escritora de el Ultimo Card Captor, En la torre de Tokio y el Ultimo Legado; su fic ha sido tan bueno que la mitad de los fics de Card Captor Sakura manejan una idea similar; de hecho me pregunto si el mentado Concilio no habra salido en la primera película. Y tambien es culpa de la autora que Touya sea medico uuU. ¡Yo queria que fuera licenciado! Pero me di cuenta cuando ya había mandado el capitulo nn' _

_Je, je, se me había olvidado lo anterior._

_Si no han leido esos fics¡De lo que se pierden!_

_A mi parecer es la continuación de la historia, es tanto canon como el HH._

_Bueno me despido._

_Aqií no reviews que contestar._

_Por cierto:_

_Rowling + Calabazas (es igual) Pie de calabazas._

_Chaoito._

_PD. No tengo nada en contra de los otros shipper, quizas contra un tal Emerson y cierta autora que no detuvo sus comentarios, si ofendi a alguien lo lamento muchísimo. Pero por favor dejenme ser ilusa, psicopata y analfabeta._

_Me gusta mas._


	7. Capitulo VI

**La Maestra de las Cartas y La Orden del Fénix**

_By Maky chan_

**CAPITULO V**

**Flash Back**

El edificio se alzaba majestuosamente en el centro histórico de la ciudad de Liverpool, la noche había caído sobre la tierra inglesa hacia ya varias horas y la luna creciente brillaba en su oscuridad acompañada por algunas cuantas estrellas sembradas en el espacio.

Dos guardias custodiaban la puerta principal del Museo de Historia desde el ultimo infortunado robo, uno de ellos rebaba un palito saliente de las botas; su compañero lo vigilaba suspicazmente. ¡Aquel sujeto era muy extraño!

Pero las cosas sucedieron muy rápido: primero la radio de intercomunicación se había prendido pero su compañero no contestaba y a los pocos segundos ambos hombres daban con el suelo completamente dormidos.

Las farolas que iluminaba la calle se apagaron y solo la luna fue testigo de observar a siete figuras entrar al museo.

Las sombras se movían sigilosamente en la oscuridad rodeados de tumbas de momias y esfinges – se hallaban en el ala de la cultura egipcia – cuando de repente un rayo de luz rojo se dirigió hasta ellos.

"¡Escudo!"- grito una voz femenina cubriendo a las sombras con un especie de campo de fuerza.

Las siete sombras estaban alerta, el silencio volvió a reinar en la sala y tres de ellos se adelantaron para proteger a sus amos.

Quizás la presencia de la pantera y la especie de tigre alados, junto con la mujer hada asustaría a los agresores; pero los hechizos volvieron al asecho desde tres posiciones.

Los guardianes se hicieron cargo del asunto, pero los atacantes no eran fáciles de repeler. Los otros cuatros intentaban dirigirse a las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta de acceso a las oficinas, cuando una figura que representaba a Isis por poco les cae encima.

"¡Wingardium Leviosa!"- exclamó una vos conocida que corría hacia allá para evitar que el dios egipcio se rompiera.

La Bestia de los Ojos Dorados aprovecho el momento para lanzar una bola de fuego contra el pelirrojo, pero esta fue repelida por nadie mas que su propia ama.

"¡Alto no son mortífagos!"- grito la hechicera.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos asombrado al reconocer a la persona que le había salvado de aquel extraño ser. ¿Qué diantres hacía uno de sus estudiantes ahí?

"¿Kinomoto?"- la muchacha se sonrojo al darse cuenta que había metido la pata, en ese momento Rubby Moon se acercaba a ellos con una chica de cabellos rozados apresada en sus brazos.

Pero al otro lado de ahí dos figuras continuaban su batalla.

La Bestia de la reencarnación del mago Clow estaba asombrada, aquel mago repelía sus ataques sin mucha dificultad y le estaba dando gran pelea. Al adelantarse a la luz de una ventana la Maestra de las Cartas pudo reconocer una melena azabache y unos anteojos que eran inconfundibles.

"¡No Kerberus!"- advirtió a su guardián quien iba a atacarlo por la retaguardia, pues el mago había lanzado a Spinel Sun contra una pared.

La chica corrió hacia ellos para interponerse entre el imponente Harry Potter y el hechizó final que le iba a imponer a esa criatura.

Dicho hechizo no logro completarse ya que ambas miradas esmeraldas se conectaron en aquel momento, Harry no podía creer que delante de él se hallara la simpática joven oriental, que tan buenas migas había hecho con Hermione, vestida con extrañas ropas.

Ambos muchachos se miraron con determinación y el chico que vivió pudo apreciar el largo báculo rozado que la castaña sostenía con el brazo derecho.

"Baja la varita Harry, no creo que nos hagan daño"- desconfiadamente metió la mano que sujetaba la varita en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica negra, en ese momento las dos bestias se le acercaron gruñendo.

"Kerberus, Spinel Sun, déjenle en paz"- ordeno la reencarnación del mago Clow.

"¿Por qué cree que no les atacaremos?"

"La srta. Kinomoto grito que pararan pues no éramos mortífagos sr. Li"- respondió el joven Wesley quien ya había reconocido a sus alumnos- "¿Le podría pedir a su amiga que soltara a esta joven?"

Con un solo gesto de sus amo, Rubby Moon soltó a la bruja de cabello rosa.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?"

Los guardianes no tardaron en tomar su forma falsa cuando la puerta que estaba en la parte alta de las escaleras se abrió dejando ver la figura de un hombre joven de pelo gris y anteojos.

"¡Yukito!"- la Maestra de las Cartas se apresuro escaleras arriba para abrasar a su viejo amigo.

Harry noto con sorpresa que el tanto el báculo como las bestias habían desaparecido y donde antes se encontraba el ser que sujetaba a Tonks ahora había una mujer.

El sub-gerente del hotel observo a la mujer que estaba parado ante él, estaba vestida con un extraño kimono rosa con detalles verdes que parecía ser tradicional de alguna cultura orienta; la joven le sonreía y aquellos ojos verdes le producían una sensación de deja vu.

"¿Acaso ya me has olvidado?"- pregunto con una mueca graciosa de infantil decepción al notar la confusión en el rostro de la identidad falsa del guardián.

"¿Sakura!"

La muchacha no pudo mas que lanzar una exclamación de alegría y abrasar nuevamente a su viejo conocido.

"Pero...¿Qué haces aquí¿Y a estas horas?"

La alegría de reencontrase con el joven Tsukishiru le hizo olvidarse de lo que hacia ahí en aquel momento y que venia acompañada. El rostro de la muchacha se torno de un color sonrojado mientras se trababa con las excusas; en la planta baja Eriol se hallaba bastante divertido, Song veía la escena con un dejo de confusión, Li estaba demasiado enfadado y los tres inglese no entendían nada pues la conversación se estaba llevando en japonés.

"Veras es que estoy aquí de año sabático en una escuela especial de la que me acabo de salar y vi tu nombre en un periódico y decidí venir a visitarte"- respondió sin respirar y sin mentir...del todo.

"¿Vienes acompañada?"

Con una enorme gota en la cabeza la japonesa llamo a sus acompañantes para que subieran las escaleras. A Yukito también le salió una gota en la cabeza cuando vio a semejante sequito: todos vestían de manera extraña, además el no era tonto, sabía que ahí pasaba algo extraño.

"¡Tsukishiru!"- grito la única que vestía normalmente –si se podía considerar normal aquellos escotes- en japonés y saltando sobre su cuello- "¡Que bien te vez, el tiempo te ha beneficiado"

"Espero que recuerdes a Nakuru"- le dijo Sakura en ingles, la gota ya se había hecho general.

"¿Akizuki?"

"Veo que me recuerdas"- le dijo soltándolo y lanzándole una sonrisa seductora- "Si así estas ti, me pregunto ¿Cómo estará mi querido Touya?"

"También a Eriol y a Li ya los conocías"- continuo presentando- "Ellos van conmigo a la escuela especial que te contaba, al igual que Potter y Song. Ah y él es profesor Wesley de clases ahí y ella..."

"Soy Tonks"- se presento la bruja- "Ayudo al profesor Wesley a controlar a sus estudiantes"

"Pero...¿No habías dicho que te habías salado?"

"¿Yo dije eso?"

Yukito prefirió no seguir poniendo en evidencia la hermana de su mejor amigo, así que invito a sus peculiares visitas a su oficina, ya que la historia de Sakura tenía varias trabas: para empezar no tenía ni idea de cómo había logrado entrar al museo. Él sabía que la chica era algo especial, pero...estar con ella le hacia estar mas seguro que había olvidado algo.

"Lo ultimo que supe de ti es que estabas en América"- le comento la castaña cuando ya estaba sentada frente a su guardián.

Bill se hallaba sentado junto a ella tomando refresco – observaba las imágenes del protector de pantalla de la computadora con asombro – pero sentía la mirada de Potter a sus espaldas.

"Bueno, me acaban de promover aquí hace unos meses"

"También supe que acaba de haber un robo aquí, fue como leí tu nombre en el periódico"

"Oh sí, sin embargo no recuerdo nada"

"¿Qué pudieron haber robado de un museo?"

"Bueno Sakura, alguna de las piezas de aquí son invaluables. Pero lo curioso son que lo que robaron no pertenecen a una cultura conocida y los pergaminos estaban escritos en una lengua extraña"- le comento Yukito, tenia la sensación de que por ello estaba la pequeña Sakura ahí.

En ese momento ex Card Captor percibió un gesto de Eriol.

"Yukito, deseo hablar con Yue"

Ante la mirada de sorpresa de los tres magos, la figura del arqueólogo fue cubierta por un par de alas, para dar lugar a la imagen del Guardián de la Luna, el Juez de las Cartas.

"Es un placer verla de nuevo ama"- le saludo aquel ser con una respetuosa inclinación.

"El placer es mío, querido Yue"- respondió la Maestra de las Cartas cariñosamente- "No te había visto desde la vez que te selle para que Yukito pudiera mudarse a América"

El rostro del guardián permanecía impasible, pero la reencarnación de Clow no pudo dejar de percibir la mirada irritada que le lanzaba a él y la de total desconfianza que le daba al resto.

"Bueno, bueno...ya basta de dulces reencuentros"- chillo una voz – "Venimos a lo que venimos"

"Estoy de acuerdo con el muñeco de felpa"- concordó Li mientras los tres magos miraban con sorpresa al la figurita amarilla que se había aparecido de repente.

"¡No soy un muñeco de felpa, mocoso!"- contesto Kerberus volviendo a su forma real.

La maestra solo suspiro, algunas cosas no cambian. Kero seguiría celoso de Yue y pelearía la guerra fría contra el líder del Clan Li.

"Queremos saber lo que sucedió la noche del robo"- pidió Hiragizawa, aquella noche no tenían tiempo de riñas.

Yue miro fríamente al sujeto ingles, pero no respondió.

"Por favor Yue ¿Cómo rompiste mi sello aquella noche?"- pregunto su ama dulcemente.

"Usted sabe mi señora que yo no podía romper el sello a voluntad: solo si usted estaba cerca y su vida peligraba o, como sucedió, que la vida de Yukito Tsukishiru también estuviese en peligro por magia"

"¿Y así fue como sucedió?"

"Así es"

"Entonces este es el ángel del que se hablaba en el profeta"- exclamo Bill cuando se hubo sobrepuesto.

"Bueno pues que nos termine de contar"- exclamo el muchacho de la cicatriz- "¿Qué es corto de palabra?"

"Sí lo es"- exclamo Kerberus- "Es como un oráculo, le tienes que dar la pregunta exacta, para que te de la respuesta exacta. Pero dudo que te responda a ti, tiene una actitud muy fría y aun así era el consentido de Clow y de Sakurita"

"Basta Kerberus"- corto su ama las protestas del pequeño guardián.

"Y entonces ¿Fueron magos o hechiceros los que atacaron el museo?"- pregunto Li.

"Ambos"- respondió el guardián –para sorpresa de Eriol- después de darle una larga mirada evaluadora al chino.

"Y los hechiceros se te escaparon"

" Así es"

" Eso quiere decir que Voldemort tiene hechiceros en sus filas"- opino por primera vez Song.

" No se de que habla"- dijo el ángel – "Pero a mi me dio la impresión de que respondían a dos jefes"

"¿Crees que haya algo impórtate que debamos saber?"- pregunto finalmente su ama.

"Los objetos que se llevaron"- respondió Yue- "Poseían una esencia mágica muy especial, posiblemente oscura"

**Fin del Flash Back**

Aquel recuerdo rondaba por la joven japonesa y le tenía muy preocupada. Después de aquello Yue había vuelto a ser Yukito: le había dado el numero telefónico de su hermano Touya y se había despedido de él. Pero desde que regresaron al colegio aquella noche había sentido la mirada desconfiada de Harry y la del profesor Wesley.

Le tenía harta esa actitud, estaba segura de que el profesor Dumbledore ya sabía quienes eran, pero no decía nada y bueno, aquello era inteligente por parte del director teniendo en cuenta la terquedad del "Jefe al Mando".

Antes de aquella noche Li había mejorado su relación con ella, pero después del incidente las cosas solo parecían empeorar; Eriol ya le había advertido que dejara de hostigar a Xiao Lang Li con eso de hablar con el director y darle apoyo a occidente, pues él tenia un problemilla aparte.

Lo que no sabía Hiragizawa era que ella, a pesar de que Li, Song y él trataran el tema discretamente, sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba al Jefe del clan Li. Y a pesar del asunto de occidente, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella carta.

_Querida Ying Fa:_

_Se que lo que te voy a contar va en contra de las reglas, pero necesito desahogarme, además se que tú no eres muy adicta a las reglas. Bien...recuerdas que en mi carta pasada te comente acerca de mi miedo de que mi futuro marido fuese un anciano entrado en año._

_Pues déjame decirte que eso es ahora la mínima de mis preocupaciones, resulta que mi prometido es nada menos que Xiao Lang Li, el Jefe del clan Li, de hecho –supongo que sabrás- el jefe mas joven y uno de los hechiceros más poderosos de oriente._

_¡Un gran partido¿Cierto?_

_Pero no es así y ahora mismo te explico porque: mi verdadero nombre es Han Leiang -se que va contra las normas, pero ya no somos aprendices- y como sabrás el Clan Han se encuentra en disputa con el Clan Li desde hace décadas._

_El concilio considera prudente esta unión para terminar con estas discordancias y –extrañamente- mi padre parece agradarle esta noción. Lo que opina él, no lo sé, pues se encuentra en una misión en el extranjero._

_Además de todo, el Clan Li ya cuenta con una sacerdotisa de un nivel superior al mío, por lo tanto solo desempeñare estas funciones cuando esta no pueda..._

Por la actitud del futuro esposo, la muchacha no pronosticaba nada bueno y tenía la certera impresión de que su papel entre los dos resultaría bastante incomoda.

* * *

En la mente de la estudiante de diseño se arremolinaban varias ideas y la blanca mano trabajaba frenéticamente en unos bocetos a lápiz de unos trajes extraños; tenía mucho que no ponía tan en alguno de sus diseños, pero era una petición especial de su mejor amiga.

Junto al bote de basura se hallaban unas cuantas hojas hechas bolitas, trabajaba en un reclinatorio que se encontraba plagado de varias hojas con diversos diseños.

En su reclinatorio se hallaban unas fotos muy extrañas, pues las personas en ellas tenían movimiento; aunque después de todo lo que había vivido cuando niña ya nada le sorprendía.

Aunque en los últimos días...

La hermosa muchacha agito su cabeza, provocando el movimiento del su larguísimo cabello negro, ya había empezado a divagar de nuevo y quería poner todo su empeño en los diseños.

Suspiro.

Tomo una de las fotos en movimiento para dirigirle una mirada evaluadora, su encargo especial, la chica de expresión soñadora tenía mucho potencial: rulos rubios y rostro angelical.

Debería anexar una carta de recomendaciones a los diseños, se vería divina.

De hecho –en los ojos de la diseñadora se dibujaban estrellitas de solo pensarlo-, se preguntaba si alguna de ellas le gustaría ser modelo. Ya le pediría a Sakura que le enviara fotos de las chicas con los disfraces e intentaría pedirle a aquella persona una foto de su pareja favorita.

Aunque aquella persona...

La chica suspiro con frustración, estaba volviendo a divaga: no debía pensar en eso, se lo había prometido. Además él ya no era quien había sido en el pasado y ella...

* * *

Ella observaba a su alrededor con su rostro impasible, como buena mujer educada por uno de los clanes mas antiguos del concilio no permitía que se notara la frustración que sentía por dentro, pero eso no evitaba que les lanzara arduas miradas a su padre y a su hermano, quien acababa de llegar.

"Lamento mucho que se haya extraviado, joven Han"- dijo la mujer china que estaba sentada frente a ella, sin ocultar su desconfianza, su futura suegra.

"No, la culpa ha sido mía. Me distraje viendo uno de sus Jarrones de la época de la dinastía Hui"- le respondió cortésmente el heredero del clan Han, su hermano.

"Bueno no estamos aquí para hablar de arte"- la voz imperiosa de su padre se hizo oír- "Tengo entendido que su hijo ya esta enterado del compromiso".

"Así es"- acepto Ieran Li frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- "él acepta la decisión del Concilio, pero se encuentra levemente ofendido por el hecho de hacerlo sin su presencia".

"Bueno señora Li, teniendo en cuenta el historial de su familia hemos tenido que tomar cartas en el asunto. No podemos permitir que uno de los últimos clanes mas antiguos del concilio"

La joven de los ojos violetas dio un respingo al escuchar hablar al Jefe del Concilio por primera ves, observo a la dama china inclinar su rostro en señal de respeto aunque algo en él decía que no le había agradado las palabras del venerable anciano.

"Estoy seguro que su familia encontrara con agrado a la señorita Han"- argumento el Sumo Sacerdote quien también se encontraba ahí- "Es una gran Sacerdotisa, estoy seguro que suplirá muy bien la ausencias de la suya"

La mirada violeta se dirigió esta vez a su maestro, pero inmediatamente regreso al Jefe del Concilio para regresar una vez mas al de el Supremo Sacerdote; era sorprendente la similitud que dos hermanos podían tener entre si, si no fuera por sus vestiduras – una representaba los poderes del concilio y el otro los de los guardianes de la divinidad- no se podría distinguir mas el uno del otro.

Y para ella era aun mas sorprendente ya que ella y su hermano no se parecían en nada, bueno quizás en el color de los ojos.

Aun así la muchacha volvió a reparar en la mención de la "ausencia de la Sacerdotisa del Clan Li", ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había escuchado. ¿Es que sería demasiado vieja?

" Espero que no le moleste que la señorita Han se quede aquí para acostumbrarse, después de todo deseamos que la boda sea dentro de un año"

"¿Un año!"- se sorprendió la señora Li, no había contado con ello- "Me parece un poco repentino, mi hijo se encuentra en este momento trabajando para el concilio en el extranjero, no creo que a Xiao Lang le agrade desposar a una completa desconocida"

"He pensado en ello"- acepto el Jefe del concilio- "Quizás la señorita pueda viajar a Inglaterra una temporada para conocer a su futuro esposo"

Las palabras del venerable anciano sorprendió a casi todos los presentes, pero a nadie impacto más que a la joven china. ¿Ella en otro país?

* * *

Aquella tarde de día de brujas había sido bastante movida en las habitaciones de los jóvenes orientales, pero no era que estuvieran ocupados con el asunto de occidente, ni entrenando y mucho menos haciendo tareas para el colegio ingles.

De hecho en el lugar solo se encontraba una de los usuales ocupantes, los otros tres habían sido corridos y enviados en otra habitación, pues el recinto de atrás del cuadro del cerezo había sido invadido por las chicas.

Convencer a la profesora McGonnagall no fue fácil, que cierto chino lo aceptara mucho menos; pero al final habían logrado su objetivo, cuatro chicas cotilleaban entre ellas arreglándose para el baile de aquella noche.

Y tres de ellas le pusieron especial esmero a una.

Los trajes diseñados por Tomoyo habían llegado justo a tiempo para conseguir los artículos necesarios para suplir ciertos artefactos muggles, Hermione y Ginny quedaron encantadas con el trabajo de la japonesa.

Luna no se dio cuenta como sucedió, pero de repente sus cuatro amigas se ablandaron sobre ella obligando la lavar su cabello y a tomar asiento mientras le aplicaban una mascarilla, la exfoliaban, arreglaban todas las uñas y hacían desaparecer su collar de corchos.

Pasaban varias horas y las chicas trabajaban para ponerse bellas con frases como "La belleza cuesta" (_**NA:** Odiosa frase de mi hermana persiguiéndome con la cera para depilar_). En ciertos momentos Hermione sonreía contrariada, hacía un año no se hubiera comportado de esa manera; pensamientos similares pasaban por la mente de la joven oriental quien sentía que había pasado demasiado tiempo con su prima; mientras cierta pelirroja parecía estar en lo suyo.

Cuando el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, cuatro joven se hallaban frente al cuadro esperando al resto de sus acompañantes.

"¿Por qué se tardan tanto? Han estado ahí toda la tarde"- se quejo cierto pelirrojo.

"Así son las mujeres"- repuso Eriol con una sonrisa, mientras no despegaba sus ojos del joven Li que lucia un tanto ofuscado, y como no, si él se había tomado la libertar de elegir su disfraz.

El pequeño lobo hizo un gesto de resignación recordando a sus hermanas y su prima, bueno lo de pequeño lobo era relativo, pues ajeno a que ese fuera el significado de su nombre de hecho estaba disfrazado de uno, aunque no era nada pequeño...Hiragizawa tenia un maquiavélico sentido de humor.

¡Claro a él lo disfrazaba con cola y orejas mientras el miserable se vestía de un personaje legendario!

Pero bueno, había alguien que parecía estar de peor humor.

"Por cierto Potter¿De que te disfrazaste?"- pregunto Song dudoso.

El joven mago se veía muy apuesto con su camisa negra con un par de botones desabrochados, pantalones negros y capa negra...pero eso no constituía un disfraz, de hecho era lo que siempre usaba aunque en mejores condiciones.

"De Harry Potter"- respondió Ron seriamente, pero el chino hecho una carcajada.

"Es verdad"- dijo de pronto Neville que había estado callado durante todo el rato que llevaban ahí- "Algunos niños de primero y segundo que salieron a pedir dulces lucían igual a él"

Harry solo frunció mas el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

Casi en ese mismo instante el retrato del cerezo por fin se abrió y por ella salieron tres jovencitas sonrientes, atrayendo la atenta mirada de los chicos.

Para unos ojos arbitrarios como los de Eriol las tres se veían sumamente hermosas, pero para algunos una de ellas brillaba mas que el resto. Ejemplo de ello era cierto lobezno, que había olvidado el mal humor al ver salir a una hermosa hada del hueco que daba a su sala en común.

Al verla se recordó a sí mismo bailar con aquella niña hacia ya varios años, cuando le pidió a Yamazaki fingir una lesión para ser su príncipe; y es que el disfraz de la hechicera era curiosamente – o casualmente, como quieran- muy parecido al de aquella princesa de la versión de Romeo y Julieta de Naoko.(1)

Solo que la espalda estaba descubierta y tenía adherida a ella un par de alas. Y al verla así, solo entonces pudo apreciar cuanto aquella niña había crecido, cuantos años habían pasado, cuanto habían cambiado y percibir las murallas invencibles que les separaban.

Ya lo sabía, pero...no entendía el porque de aquel sentimiento de nostalgia. Se suponía que él la protegía por la culpa.

"Luna, sal ya"- llamo una hermosa vampiresa a la faltante.

Una silueta femenina se asomo, entonces, por aquel hueco. Cinco pares de ojos miraron a la Ravenclaw sorprendidos, mientras uno de los muchachos se quedaba de respiración.

"Luna duda mucho de cómo ha quedado"- sonrió una comadreja- "Tu que dices Ron ¿Cómo se ve?"

"Sublime"

**Notas de la autora:**

_Perdon, perdon, perdon y mas perdon por la tardanza uuU, tengo un monton de pretextos pero mejor no les mareo con mis problemas. Solo les dire que odio las huelgas ¬¬¡Tuve que dar de baja una materia de diez creditos!_

_Ejem, me acabo de dar cuenta de que no me gusta describir ropa, uuU así que solo describire el de Luna y Hermione, el de sakura ya esta descrito y si no se lo imaginan busquen una imagen de Saku y Shao bailando de la segunda película, póngale alas antenas, bues...cabello...mmmmm...bueno lo trae en un chongo y...Bueno si quieren que se los describa con puntos y comas me dicen y ya..._

_Espero tener pronto el siguiente, no sé que tan largo me quede porque será...baile baile y mas baile...igual que el de Sakura uuU._

_(1) Alusion a la segunda película, no se si estoy viendo moros, pero juro que oi algo raro y estoy segura que Yamazaki no se lastimo la mano. Veran justo antes del temblor, Sakura esta en el salon, pero antes de que se escuche lo que ella hable con su amigas se oye la voz (no me acuerdo si de Shaoran o Yamazaki) diciendo: "Eso es todo lo que debo de hacer?". Y entonces tiempla y el japones se lastima una mano, ¬¬ ajá que CASUALIDAD._

_Hablando de las casualidades, temo que ha Tomoyo le salio el tiro por la culata, y por cierto ya viene las complicaciones._

_Gracias a Náyade, Hikari katsuragi y Dark Knight(por cierto, sí va a haber SS marcado, pero es que no soy tan dulsona, tienen una prueba muy difícil que suceder) ejem... por dejar review._

_Chaoito._


	8. Capitulo VII

**La Maestra de las Cartas y La Orden del Fénix**

**By Maky chan**

**CAPITULO VII **

Sakura parecía otra vez aquella chiquilla que casaba cartas, pero es que la decoración de Hogwarts era grandiosa. Había estado en varias reuniones del concilio, pero en oriente todo era bastante sobrio.

En cambio, en la grandiosa escuela de Magia y Hechicería, sí parecía un lugar donde se practicaba magia, no era intimidante. Los occidentales eran….mas parecidos a los muggles en cuanto a las relaciones interpersonales, en cambio a la arcaica etiqueta oriental que no había cambiado mucho por lo menos en el último siglo.

¡Que extraño era el hecho que los orientales no despreciaban la tecnología ni a los muggles!

Aunque pensándolo bien, aunque se mezclaran socialmente con ello, mas bien eran también cerrados en otro tipo de mezclas…

Pero volviendo a la decoración…

¡Sakura nunca había visto calabazas tan grandes!

Estaban hechizadas de tal manera que las caras cortadas en ellas podían pasar de gestos divertidos a terroríficos, de alegres a tristes. En el sielo flotaban velas en forma de calavera que iluminaban el Gran Comedor.

"Realmente hermoso¿verdad?"-le dijo Song que venía a su lado, mientras retiraba un poco de su silla para que se sentara.

"Sí"- murmuro la muchacha un poco avergonzada al notar lo impropia que había sido al mirar a todos lados como una niña pequeña.

"No le veo lo especial"- espeto Li, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

Hiragizawa le dirigía unas cuantas miradas a su joven descendiente un poco confundido, quizás para las personas que no le conocían su rostro mostraba simplemente su usual seriedad. Pero él era una de las pocas personas que le conocían bien, y en vez de percibir en él algún gesto de molestia –como supondría que sucedería cuando Song monopolizo la atención del cierta hada- se le sentía mas bien nostálgico.

Eriol suspiro, quizás el pequeño lobo se había dado realmente cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

La joven respiro profundamente antes de entrar a aquel aposento, quizás no debía estar ahí, por lo que sabía acerca de la situación mágica en occidente y aquella gitana no era ninguna farsante. 

¿Por qué razón atraía tanto a la gente con magia? Quizás la ultima vez que había estado ahí le había dado la respuestas; y era por lo que se arriesgaba entrando nuevamente en ese lugar, aún mas respuestas.

La habitación estaba casi a oscuras, de no ser por varias velas aromáticas y el incienso que se quemaba en lo que parecía un altar.

Ella se sentó en un cojín frente a la mesa redonda donde se encontraba una bola de cristal sobre un mantel de estampado de estilo antiguo –sin duda no era original- las paredes estaban tapizadas de cortinas.

La joven se sobresalto por el ruido la gitana entrando a través de una cortina de gemas falsas sentándose enfrente de ella. La mujer de edad adulta vestía una larga falda roja y una blusa blanca; sus brazos, cuello y dedos llenos de joyas de fantasía.

"Veo que has regresado a ver a _Madame Delabrume_"- dijo la mujer después de observarla durante algún tiempo con sus ojos delineados- "Ya sabía yo que habías metido cuando yo te pregunte si habías visto algo, dime _petite_ ¿Qué te ha revelado tu vida pasada?"

* * *

"Me permites" 

Dos hermosos ojos verdes miraron con sorpresa al portador de esas palabras.

"Por supuesto"- respondió un tanto contrariado Song al Jefe del clan Li.

Los aplausos de los estudiantes, que explotaban entre canción y canción, comenzaron a silenciarse mientras la cantante principal del grupo que tocaba comenzaba a cantar las primeras notas de una balada lenta.

_**Miro caer las gotas, **_

_**de lluvia en mi ventana, **_

_**sé que todo será igual, **_

_**no cambiará mañana. **_

Li rodeo la cintura de la chica, mientras que ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de poderoso hechicero.

"Realmente no esperaba que fuera una canción así"- confeso el chico mientras que sonreía.

"¿Y que hizo que el señor Li abandonar su asiento?"

"Le fastidiaban un par de chiquillas exhibicionistas que por poco se sientan en su mesa"

"¿Es que acaso el señor Li huyo de unas colegialas?"

"Vino a invitar a una amiga a bailar pero no la encontró, quizás me he comportado demasiado hosco últimamente y la he asustado"

"Quizás su amiga siempre se encuentra junto a usted"- murmuro ella con una tímida sonrisa.

"No lo sé. Ella es una de las pocas personas a las que les permito llamarme por mi nombre"

"Lo siento_, Shaoran_"

_**El sol volverá a salir,**_

_**la luna será más blanca,**_

_**el río será más río.**_

_**no caerán las montañas.**_

"No, ya te dije que al parecer es mi culpa"- dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Sin embargo algo en los ojos de él hizo que ella no le respondiera la sonrisa.

_Se ve un poco triste._

"¿Sucede algo Sakura?"

"No nada"- sonrió.

_**Porque me quedo muda,**_

_**prendida en tu mirada,**_

_**porque todo es lejano,**_

_**porque sin ti,**_

_**ya no hay más nada.**_

"Sabes, esto me recuerda a la obra que hicimos en la primaria"

"¿La Bella Durmiente?"

"¡No!"- se sonrojo Li- "Me refiero a aquella que hicimos durante el festival de los claveles"

"Es cierto"- respondió el hada divertida- "Bailamos una pieza así durante la obra"

"Tu disfraz se parece mucho al que usaste en aquella ocasión ¿ahora eres una princesa hada?"

"Supongo que sí"- respondió ella con una sonrisa nostálgica- "Aquella obra me encanto, se trataba de dos príncipes cuyos reinos peleaban por la posesión de un objeto muy poderoso, pero al final el amor entre ellos dos le pone el fin al conflicto"

"Es una lastima que la realidad no se asemeje a un cuento de hadas"

Silencio.

_**Porque no existen hadas,**_

_**ni príncipes, ni sueños,**_

_**porque todo es mentira,**_

_**porque sin ti ya no hay mas vida**._

"Sabes, el Concilio ha arreglado un compromiso para mi"

Sí, lo sabia; pero ella no respondió, tan solo se encontraba con los ojos cerrados recargando la cabeza en su hombro.

" Su nombre es _Han Leiang, _fue entrenada para desempeñar funciones de sacerdotisa, por lo tanto será tu segunda"

Eso también lo sabía, pero prefirió seguir en su mudez…después de todo: ella no debía saberlo.

"Pertenece al Clan Han, a sido enemigo del mío durante años y el Concilio opina que un matrimonio podrá terminar las rivalidades."

Sakura suspiro, el tono de Shaoran no presagiaba nada bueno para su amiga.

_**Un día profundo y claro,**_

_**llegarás a buscarme,**_

_**en una carroza blanca,**_

_**como en los cuentos de antes.**_

"Ella vendrá aquí, se hospedara en Hosmeade para conocernos. "

La hechicera alzo la mirada, eso era nuevo.

"La verdad es que no encuentro diferencia entre conocerla ahora o hasta el día de nuestra boda"

"Quizás deberías intentar llevarte bien con ella, después de todo recuerda que a ella también la obligan a casarse contigo"

"Preferiría que no habláramos de ello, solo te estaba poniendo al tanto porque serás su superior, aunque cuando fallezca mi madre era será la señora de la casa; quizás eso resulte molesto para ella y…preferiría que no interactúes mucho con ella"- le dijo después de suspirar.

_**Tú seguirás allí,**_

_**yo seguiré soñando,**_

_**ese beso que al final,**_

_**te robaré mientras tanto.**_

La chica se volvió a abrasar a el con tristezas, las cosas iban a ser muy difíciles. Esperaba que Leia-chan no se tomara a mal la situación con ella, tal vez si hablaba con ella…no era tan cabeza dura como Shaoran. No le deseaba a sus dos amigos una vida de infelicidad.

_**Porque me quedo muda,**_

_**prendida en tu mirada,**_

_**porque todo es lejano,**_

_**porque sin ti,**_

_**ya no hay más nada**._

Shaoran se abraso mas a ella mientras la nostalgia lo volvía a invadir. Como le gustaría regresar el tiempo atrás y hacer las cosas diferentes. Como le gustaría que la vida fuera tan fácil como la obra de Naoko.

_**Porque no existen hadas,**_

_**ni príncipes, ni sueños,**_

_**porque todo es mentira,**_

_**porque sin ti ya no hay más vida**, _

**_ya no hay más vida._**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

_¡Tanta espera para cinco paginas! Lo se pero ya quería terminar con el baile, de hecho lo único que quería sacar de él era esta conversación. La cancion es **Por que,** de Floricienta que describe bien los sentimientos actuales de mi querido Shaoran…_

_Pensaba poner también una canción para la parte de Harry y Hemione, pero era más bien sobre los sentimientos de ella y no tenia mucho que hacer ahí. Ya había encontrado una respecto a Harry, pero supongo que la pondré mas adelante._

_Sé que prometí actualizar pronto, pero es que me agarraron los exámenes finales, mi escuela tuvo huelgas por lo que el tiempo escaneo y el final de semestre estuvo tan pesado que hasta llore._

_Sin embargo creo que pase todas las materias. _

_Estudio programación, ósea que estudio con la computadora, así que los primeros días de vacaciones le hacia fuchi y después vinieron mis sobrinos. Y odio escribir con alguien leyendo sobre mi hombro._

_Así que hasta ahora tuve la comp. Para mi solita. ¡Y estoy tan atrasada con el fic! Quería ir según la época, porque si se me pasa mucho me empieza a cansar…así que intentare acelerar un poco las cosas…traducción: No esperen capítulos largos._

_Lamento mucho que estos capítulos hayan estado aburridos, pero atención: se acercan mas conflictos y nuevos personajes._

_¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo" _

_Temo que mis personajes no lo podrán decir._

_Les quiero, gracias por sus reviews y déjenme alguno son un gran alento para continuar._


End file.
